Behind the Ropes
by January Blu
Summary: Season 1 Enter the world through the eyes of one camera with various cast of characters...and you thought the drama was written in a story line. Cast and Main Characters on profile. Layla, Alicia Fox, Wade Barrett, JonathanOC, Melinda and Daniel CarterOC
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1: Pilot

Stamford, Ct

Stephanie sighs as her Dior black pumps clicked against the floors of the hospital room. She hated these places, never did like them at all. Stephanie grabs her mothers hand gently, she fought back her tears. Stephanie was known to be a boss, a princess, a bitch but never a softy. But the man that was lying in the bed was her father Vince McMahon; tears began to fall from her eyes. "Mom I don't want dad to die."

Linda leans in closer to her youngest and only daughter. "He won't he's just really sick right now. Everything will be better-"

"Mom, its been six months. Take him out of the country so he can get better. I want dad home and better yet back to running the company the board doesn't known what to do."

"Don't worry about your dad he's tough he's going to be alright, as far as the company, its been taking care of. The board is going to be having a dinner the day of the pay per view this weekend. They have finally decide to have your father turn over and they are going to announce Shane-"

Shane are you freaking kidding me!" Stephanie eyes widen as she yells.

"Hold it down-"

"Linda are you serious? You are letting them have Shane run the company until dad recovers-"

"Who else would they have?" Shane smirk standing in the doorway of his father private bedroom of the hospital. He was dress in black head to toe wearing dark shades and looked like he haven't showered in months. He kisses his mother and looks at his father who was lying on the bed. "Old man…were rooting for ya." he says in a low tone with a cigarette dangling from his mouth.

"I know more about the company, I can run that company just as good as daddy-"

"Stephanie, Shane's name is on the papers not yours. Listen your father needs his rest-"

"He's been sleep for the past six months." Shane chuckles lightly.

"You guys rest up and I will see you this weekend at the board of directors meet at the home." Linda kisses Shane. "Congratulations son."

"Thanks momma."

Linda walks over to Stephanie. "Honey, support your brother and be there for me and for your father. I love you."

Stephanie sighs. "Love you too mother." She watches as Linda walks away and her eyes shooting daggers at Shane. "You are going to do nothing but smoke up that damn company or sniff it through your nose. Just sign it over to me Shane and go back to the …wherever it is that you do."

Shane smirks. Really, he didn't give a damn about the company, but Stephanie, he had something she wanted. "Sorry sis, don't think I can do that. But hey, maybe you can catch dads eye by becoming a diva or something." He laughs. "Later."

Stephanie watches as her junkie brother walks out the hospital to God knows where. Stephanie always got what she wanted, only this time it involved hand written documents. Just then she thought of an idea. "Soak it all up now Shane."

* * *

Tampa, Fl

"This damn phone." Wade says as he attempts turn his cell phone on.

"Wade, you seen Randy?"

Wade looks to his mentor. "No, but-"

"I am right here. I was with your mother Daniels." Randy smirks placing his gym bag on the bench.

"Your late Randal." Daniel says not finding his jokes funny.

Randy removes his shirt and unzips his gym bag. " The show doesn't start until like 20 minutes and our match is in another hour-"

"Meet me in my locker room when your ready to go over the match." Daniel walks out the dressing room. Both Wade and Randy looks at each other.

"Whats his problem-"

"The problem is you don't know how bless you are and lucky to have a guy like him in your corner, I would've toss ya ass a long time ago." BookerT says tossing the championship belt over his shoulder and walking past Randy. He sighs sitting on the bench.

"Listen, let him cool down he'll be fine." Wade says looking to Randy.

"It's just that I don't want to screw this up. After all the suspensions and fines I'm over it, I am so ready to do this shit right." He continues to change into is ring gear.

Wade smiles. "It will get better, come lets go get Daniel asap."

Randy laughs. "Is that the new phone?"

"Yeah, but for some reason I need to text and check emails and its not doing what I want it do." Wade places the phone on the bench and follows Randy outside the locker room.

Before the pair could get to their mentors locker room, they were eyed by Mike better known as The Miz, with his pretty blonde girlfriend Kelly. "Don't know why he wastes his time on them, when there plenty of talent over here." He said it outloud so that both Randy and Wade would hear, but mostly Randy Orton. Mike couldn't stand the guy.

Randy has a temper and a bit of a anger issues and fights backstage was nothing new to him. Mike and Randy never seen eye to eye and now that Mike was saying he's a better wrestler than him made the tattooed viper even more upset. Wade knew what Randy would do if he got his hands on Mike.

"Come on, let it go let's mate." The much taller Brit said taking his friend the by arm.

_I'll get Mike one way or another..._

* * *

"Damn it, shit!"

"Are you okay Lalya?" Tara asks the British beauty.

"No, when is Vince coming back. I'm tired of this bikini, wrestle jello bullshit." The curly haired diva tosses jello filled tank top into the trash. There was no need to keep it.

"It's called paying your dues Layla."Layla and Kelly look up to see the dark haired red head that changed the women's division in wrestling. Melinda Carter, she was now the trainer of women division and took no crap from anyone. "Besides, you'll get your turn, where is Victoria?"

Layla knew the answer but is afraid to give it to Melinda. She let her breath that she as holding once the door open and there was the women's champion, Alicia Fox.

"Hey Mel!" The women's champion said placing her title belt on the bench. "You looking for me?"

"Yes, but not anymore...Later." Melinda knew better to ask where she was instead she tend to give her advice later or when she was not high.

Melinda runs into her husband after leaving the women's locker room. She knew the look on her husband face and knew he was a bit irate. She pulls the muscular handsome man towards her by the arm. "What's the matter honey? Oh let me guess, a bad boy-"

"He has so much potential, tell me I am wrong so I can look to mentor someone else-"

Melinda smiles. "He was just like you I believe he's coming around, he doesn't get in trouble like he use too."

Daniel stops and stares into the green eyes of his wife of 9 years. "For you I will."

The main event was about start, Randy Orton and Wade Barett vs. Daniel Chase and Booker T and as Randy Orton cut his promo, Alicia couldn't help but notice the look on Layla's face. She couldn't understand why Layla never said anything to the bad boy. He had rep but, Randy was a great guy, people just needed to get to know him.

"You know he is my friend, want me to hook you guys up?

Layla makes a face. "What! No, he's…no."

"You like him Lay." Alicia smirks at her friend. "You two would look cute."

Layla heads towards the bench where her Gucci duffle bag was; face flush and all. "No thanks, V."

"You should come with us later, were going to the bar later after the show."

"No, I'll head to Jacksonville." Layla says. "I'll ride with Kofi and Matt."

"You sure?" Alicia says. "Come out and have some fun, Randy will be there."

Layla smiles and began to walk out the dressing room. "No thanks."

Before Layla could completely make her way out the door, she was stop by Mike.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kelly?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Randy came back towards the men's dressing room to find Kelly, standing there. He smirks at the blonde before him.

"Hey." Randy playfully winks at her.

"Hey. Listen, I want to apologize for Mike. He's stupid."

Randy moves towards her closer. " It's cool." Randy then thought of an idea which showed sly grin on his handsome face. " Hey you want to come inside for a moment."

* * *

"I don't want you to leave."

Jonathan turns to see a smiling cute face red headed female on his arms. "Babe I don't want to leave either."

She giggles. "Then don't."

Jonathan Barnett, rather know as Jonathan Beretta, one of the locker room leaders and has been in the industry of pro wrestling for 18 years. He still has the body of a Greek statue, gorgeous and buff but not too buff. Stanfing 6'5 and a walking sex still at hi age of 40.

"Babe we have a pay per view, you still going to order it right?"

"I want to come to the show." She said playfully straddling him still naked. " Please."

"Baby, I told you I am a private guy, and I don't need guys ogling you Maria." He smiles looking into theemerald green eyes of the beautiful woman ontop of him

"Jonathan baby, I only have eyes for you and you only. I love you." She smiles sweetly at the older yet handsome man.

"I love you, I'm glad that I took tonight off to spend the day with you but I have to get ready to go." His cell phones rings. "Hello?"

"Hey, where is your ass? Get down to the bar!"

He rolls his eyes playfully at Daniel who has on the other end. "I am, shoot me the address." Jonathan turns to see a pouting Maria. "I have to go, you know my job. Gotta get to the next city."

Maria pouts turns into a smile. "Okay, I'll call Stacy over to watch with me."

"I never met Stacy, that's your friend?"

"Yeah, she's really pretty and really nice." Maria kisses him. "Join me in the shower before you leave?"

Jonathan smiles and kisses her. "I can do that."

After saying his goodbyes, to Maria, Jonathan sends a text over to Daniel to let him know he's on the way. And he made a quick phone call.

"Hello?"

The sweet sound melted his heart to hear her voice on the other end. "Hey baby, is the girls sleep?"

"Yes, you just missed them. Karla did said make you win on Sunday because a few nights ago you suck."

"I don't like our daughter using that word Candice." Jonathan laughs. "But how was your day baby?"

"Great, missing you like crazy. What time will you be home, do you know?" Candice asks him while playing with her manicured French tip nails.

Jonathan looks at time on the radio. "I'm heading to the bar so, looks like its going to be real late. Then afters Wade and Randy are coming with me that cool?"

"Yes, so don't wait up ?" Candice asks twirling her 8k diamond wedding ring.

"Naw baby, don't. Trust me, you'll know when I'm there." He said causing her to giggle. "I love you baby and see you when I get there. Kiss the girls for me."

"I will, bye baby love you too."

* * *

"Hey you know Layla right?" Alicia says to Randy as he passed his friend her drink.

"Who the fuck is that?" He says making a face.

Alicia turns to her friend and laughs. "Layla the cute curly haired British cutie-"

Randy eyes widen. "Oh that chick that was in that bra and panties and binki matches all the time? The curly hair?"

She rolls her eyes. "Really, you associate her with that?"

"Why are we talking about her again?"

"What you think about her?" Alicia asks.

Randy shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know, she's cool I guess. Hey listen, give me something good." A mischievousness expression spread across his face

Alicia smirks. "Your lucky I don't tell."

Randy grins and kisses Alicia on the cheek. "You'll never do such a thing, you love me V" He winks and the turns and walks towards the guys who were downing beers before they either called it a night or headed into the next town.

"About time here is the damn pretty boy." Booker T yells across the room.

Jonathan couldn't help but smirk as Randy passes him a beer. "Oh please, you guys must've miss me tonight at the show."

"Yeah, you could at least drop by to say hi. What you do all day?" Daniel asks.

"Nothing talked to the wife and just chilled, felt good to have a day off."

Booker T turns to him. "Yeah, gotta get as much needed rest because for the champion..." he trails off.

Jonathan as honored and excited, within the last two years he's going to regain the title and be the world champion again. "Yeah, gotta get ready to kick that ass again Book-"

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?"

Before Randy's lips could touch his beer, it was yanked from him. Wade could do nothing but roll his eyes at the person who responebalie. "Mike what the hell is going on man were trying to chill mate-"

"Im not your mate! Orton, ever heard of keeping your fucking hands to yourself?" He shoves Randy causing him to knock his drink out his hand. "Huh?"

Randy knew exactly what Mike was talking about. "Listen, I don't want any trouble."

"Of course you don't, but your gonna get some-"

"Hey, Mike get out of here alright." Daniel yells. "We don't need this shit in the blogs and it get back to the head quarters."

"No disrespect to you guys…" Mike says pointing at Jonathan, Daniel, and Booker. "But this motherfucker needs to learn to keep his hands to himself, Kelly-"

Randy quickly got up a came to Miz face to face. "She told you how fuck the shit out of her in my dressing room, or how I had to keep her from screaming my name-"

By the time Mike had punch Randy in face, causing the bad boy to stumble. Wade then jumps in for back up seeing another wrestler jump in to help Mike. From then on it was Chaos.

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

On the ride home with Jonathan, the car was silent with Randy in the back and Wade sitting in the front seat with only Bon Jovi playing in the back ground.

"John I am sorry, he started."

"Don't want to hear Randal please just hush."

Wade turns around. "How's your lip mate?"

"It's okay, could have been worse." Randy smirks with the ice half way melting in the bag that was giving to him in the bar. Within the next few minutes, they pulled into the driveway of Jonathan two story brick style home. "Were here, guest room down the hall to left, and don't go in there waking my kids up or my wife." Getting out the car, Jonathan reaches for his cell and dials Maria. "Hey baby didn't mean to wake you….yeah." He continues his conversation along while, Randy was watching him.

Jonathan ends his call and catches the younger superstar looking at him. "What are you looking?"

"Nothing…nothing at all."

* * *

Stamford , CT

Stephanie dread this day, but then again she didn't all she would have to do is keep a lid on everything until tonight. Stephanie smooth out her knee length gray Donna Karen dress. Her brown hair in big lose curls, Stephanie finger combs through it lightly.

"Wow amazing."

Stephanie smiles knowing that the voice belong to John Lauranitis. "Thank you." The heiress walks over to her large jewelry box that held her sterling sliver, diamonds and pearls. She pulls out s $30,000 sliver diamond face Rolex and diamond stud earrings from Tiffanys. "What brings you to my room?" She said walking into her walk in closet.

"Just to say hello, and just to let you know, if it was up to me you have my vote."

Stephanie could do nothing but smile. "Thank you John, thank you very much." She holds up a pair of leather Mary Jane style Christian Louboutin and a pair of nude platforms Christian Louboutin pump. "Which one, nude or black?"

John points to the black. "Give them something different. Are you going to be alright tonight?"

"I will be." Stephanie stares into the face of the older man. "I'd rather have my father run the show than Shane. You already know how I feel, and I know there's something my mom can do but that's the boy wonder great perfect son Shane."

John sighs turns his attention on the large bed room that they were in, then back at Stephanie. "So…did you still need my help?"

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

Randy watches as Candice's wraps her arms around her husbands neck. Full of excitement and happy to see him kissing him and preparing a huge breakfast for her family and her husbands friends. French toast, turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit and OJ or coffee. Randy eyes were fixated on the kitchen it was large and had a island in the center. He as pretty sure, John and Candice had used that island for other than making cookies and helping their kids with their homework. His blue eyes watches the Candice, she was beautiful, had cures, large breast and a body that was amazing. Randy maybe thought her lips were fake but they were the perfect plump size for her.

"Okay, I am going to get the girls from moms I'll be back." She kisses Jonathan catches Randy starting at his wife.

"Thank you for breakfast it was amazing." Wade said still stuffing his with some fruit.

"Thank you Wade, Randy did you like your breast fast?" Candice asks placing a hand on his shoulder.

Randy could do nothing but grin. "Everything was…amazing."

"Yay, okay I have to go meet you guys at the arena."

Jonathan keeps his glare on Orton until the younger man looks at him. "Stare at my wife and disrespect me again in my home, I am gonna kick your ass Randal."

* * *

"I can't believe I had you to drive us all the way here M."

Maria laughs. "Well, Im pretty sure he didn't want me to drive alone and your best friend so I can't wait until I introduce you guys later."

Stacy couldn't help but smile at her best friend she was happy she found a guy she loved. "Okay, anything for you."

"Were almost there just a 10 more miles."

"Wade bro you still trying to work that phone." Randy says as they enter the arena.

"Ha, I got it to dial out a few hours ago."

Randy shakes his head. "So I was thinking, the fan hates you right, so why not get me in a counter hold or something make me tap?"

Wade looks up at Randy. "Really? You'll do that?"

"Yeah, your suppose to win anyway, you're a bad guy win like one."

* * *

Stamford, CT

The hours were passing and the pay per view has official started. She watched as Shane, his buddies and three other women sneak into the west wing of the home opposite of the party. Her mother Linda comes up to her."Honey, have you seen your Shane? He's suppose to have been here by now."

Stephanie with a stone face replies to her mother. "No, don't worry he'll be here. Now lets continue to mingle…the show is about to start." _And boy I can't for the show to start._

Shane set up his private room to watch the pay per view. He did three line of coke before he pre pared himself to go out in front of the boards of directors. "Oh man, I still cannot believe he's wrestling still."

Shane looks up to see the promo that Jonathan is doing. "Pass me that." Shane says pointing to the Jack Daniels. "Yeah, he is."

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

"These are some great seats M." Stacy said, she was happy they were as close to ring as they could get. Stacy wasn't a fan a wrestling but was there to support Maria. She jumps as he her best friend reaches for her.

"That him on the screen."

Stacy's eyes met the screen and yes the man was beyond gorgeous. A bit older, but gorgeous. "Wow."

Wade won with a submission move, and it won over the crowd. Once the friends got back stage they were approach by Papa Mac. "Hey fellas great match, but listen Randy your wanted to go in by the headquarters, private gets her in two hours-"

"Is this because of the bar fight, look Mike started all of that." Randy questions.

"Not this time, but it might has something to add to the story. Just get dress now like…right now." Papa Mac says walking off.

Randy watches as the road agent walks away. _Shit this can't be good_.

* * *

Stanford, CT

Stephanie knew she had John Lauranitis vote, but she needs another influence person from the board as well. "Turner, how are you?" She smile approaching the older white haired man.

"Beautiful Stephanie how are you?"

"Wonderful."

Turn smiles, as John Lauranitis walks up into the conversation. "Great great, this is a big moment for your brother. I am pretty sure your excited about that."

Stephanie wanted to puke. "Yes, hes going to do a good job. But keep daddy in your prayers."

Turners gave Stephanie a look of comfort. "Yes. No problem."

"Where is Shane anyway?" John ask knowing full aware of where he was.

"Follow me I am pretty sure he won't mind you two meeting with him before the big announcement." Stephanie knew what she was doing was wrong but Shane this was all his fault as well. Just maybe if he was clean and sober and the good brother she always, she would've played nice but the nice guys they finish last.

* * *

Stacy jump as Maria screamed to her lungs as Jonathan made his way to the ring. "Save your lungs for later M."

Maria instantly blush. "Hush."

The main event match was for the world title. Booker T the champion vs. Jonathan Beretta the number one contender. Jonathan turns to the right side of the arena to see his family, he gives Candice a wink and she could do nothing but blush at her husband. Their daughters Carmen 7 and Lindsay 5 cheered on for their father.

The match went on and Booker T got over more through the match. Its been almost ten minutes in until Jonathan began to hand it to Booker T. With his famous but powerful colseline, he hit's the ropes and set up the moonsualt only to land chin first on Booker T boot.

"He's getting his ass kick."

Maria turns to Stacy. "Shhh."

Finally, the match was taking in Jonathan hands. With a belly to back suplex from the second rope, Jonathan prepares Booker for the submission move that many of legends have tapped out too.

"He's gonna tap he's gonna at! TAP BOOKER TAP!" Yells a fan sitting next Maria and Stacy.

"Ok they are way to serious about this." Stacy says with her eyes widen at the craze fan sitting next to her.

Jonathan ends the match with is Baretta beat down which is simply a belly to belly slam. "1...2...3!" The crowd went wild as they celebrated the new world champion.

"And your winner, the new WWE Champion…Jonathan Beretta!"

Maria cheers, but that slowly came to a stop as she watches the man she loves. Kisses a beauty busty brunette at ringside along with two little girls. Maria watches as Jonathan picks up the smaller child and holds her with his belt on the other shoulder.

She then took notice of the look in the other females eyes, a look she knew all too well. "I'm ready to go Stace-"

"Wait, hold on isn't that Jonathan?"

"Stace, please…lets just go."

* * *

Stanford, CT

Randy arrived around midnight to the headquarters. He was nervous but above all why couldn't this shit waited until later. But then again he was curious to find out who would be the one to oppose authority since Vince still is ill. He sighs as John Lauranitis made his was towards him.

"Douche bag." He mumbles.

"She's ready for you?"

Randy arches a brow as he walks inside of the main office. "Stephanie?"

The brunette looks up from a folder. "Hey, please sit." She leans back in her chair and watches the younger wrestler sit before her.

"Congrats being the boss around here."

She smirks. "Thank you, now tell me you and Kelly what happened?"

Randy rolls his eyes. "Your kidding? He really went all out."

"If this was something that was just left at the bar, I wouldn't be bother with it, but legal matters are being involved now, tell me how Kelly got that purple mark on her left arm Randal?"


	2. Chapter 2 I'm sorryI didn't know

EP 2: Sorry I didn't know

Jacksonville, FL

Jonathan wakes up early in the morning around 6:45 am. He sighs at the time on his Rloex watch. Really, he had nothing to do today. If he wanted to go to gym it was right downstairs of his estate, but instead, he turns to his left to see the most beautiful woman in world, the mother of his kids, his wife; Candice Michelle Barnette. He began to kiss her neck and leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down to her breast. Her soft moans made Jonathan go crazy.

"Johnny baby." She moans.

"I'm here." Jonathan with a smiles still planting kisses on her soft skin.

"Mmmm…the girls are going to come in here." She warns him.

"Shhh-" Jonathan says while taking his strong fingers and rub it lightly over her shaven area. "I haven't tasted you in a while and its killing me."

That sent chills down her spine. "Mmmm." was her response.

"Mom!"

"Fuck!" Candice sighs hearing the girls play around in the hallway. "Jonathan, can we finish this after they are dropped off at school?"

The champion rolls his eyes. "I guess so."

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asks.

He arches a brow. "You, and I am fucking serious." The new world champions growls.

"Well then…" She kisses him passionately, before Jonathan could un loosen Candice's robe, their oldest daughter crept in.

"I want coco puffs. Daddy are you taking me to school?" Karla said running a hand through her kinky curly hair.

Jonathan smiles. "Yes baby, so go downstairs and wait for me will you do that?"

Karla smiles dragging her mom by the hand "Yes, come on mommy." Candice follows her daughter down the hall. Jonathan smiles and takes a stretch before reaching for his boxers. He reaches for his cell phone.

"Hey darlin' , I miss you. Looking forward to seeing you later this week." Voicemail was something he never got but he figure she was busy.

**Randy: I am going to kill that whore Kelly, and that punk ass Mike!**

**Jonathan: WHY?**

**Randy: They got me charge with fuck it look like I have to rape someone to get sum pussy?**

**Jonathan shakes he head and laughs before replying to text. "Where are you?"**

**Randy: Miami**

**Jonathan: I'll talk you later then, gotta spend time with the fam.**

**Chase: Randy should keep his dick in his pants!**

* * *

Miami, Fl

Alicia and Randy were close friends so he decided to confide in the only person who would not give him any shit. She produced a perfect hand rolled joint, lit it and inhaled deeply before passing it to him. "So,how in the hell you invited her in and she willing gave it up. The buries-Mike could have done that."

Randy smiles,_I love this chick_. "Yeah,well I can be a bit rough at times... Steph has my story and she knows Kelly's ratty ass. She's been ran through by half the roster. I can name like ten guys right now, not including myself. The only person that doesn't see her as a whore is Mike."

"Well that means your not going to be at the show tonight?" she said, taking the joint from him and drawing a long hit into her lungs. "Oh, god, that tastes so good," she said after slowly exhaling a huge amount of smoke.

"Can't ,got this freaking tour outside the US in a tommrrow,they booked my ass quick." he laughs as he took a quick inhale and a slow exhale.

"Well come with me to the gym in a few. Work out and help me with my moves."

He held the smoke in and looked at her, smirked and then let out a huge exhale through his nostrils. "Okay, I'll help you with your moves too, you kind of suck last nite."

* * *

Tampa, FL

Melinda arrived back in Tampa less than 16 hours ago. She began throwing up in toilet all that morning. "Great, I'm pregnant." She said as she finally got up from the floor of their master bathroom.

After making an appointment to see her doctor, she called Daniel. "Hey baby."

"Hey, what's up?" He asks Melinda.

"My tits have been sore but I am still having my period regualerly, I might be pregnant D."

Daniel went silent. "…Or you just need to have me message your tits."

"Shut up you nasty freak." Melinda laughs. "Should I take a test?"

_Shit. _" To be sure, yeah, but I want to be there with you."

"I already made a doctors appointment for later in the week, but I won't take the test until you come home elary morning." Melinda smiles knowing that her husband wanted to be with her. "Love you."

"Love you."

* * *

Miami, FL

As Layla was stretching,she couldn't help but notice Alicia walking in with Randy Orton and soon followed by Wade Barrett and Daniel. _Shit I thought it was suppose to just be me and her_. "Hey."

Alicia winks at her. "Hey boo whats up?"

"Okay your late and-"

"Do you want the top management to see you more than eye candy or what? So I had to bring in the big guns just didn't know Randy was going to be at my place. So I invited him." Alicia says in a low tone.

Layla frooze in place while the Viper slowly approached giving her the once over. Randy took in all of the sigh of the beauty in front of him. Mocha skinned, 5'2, Moroccan beauty with a dynamite figure, medium-length dark curly brown hair, well-rounded breasts and a delicious derrière. _Nice...very nice_.

Pink was something he like on her and he had just met her. He licks his lips lights before removing his shades revealing the set of eyes that could stop a woman dead in her tracks. The closer he got the more appealing she became. _Double nice...very nice_, he thought.

"Hey. This is Layla." Alicia says.

He gave his signature smirk, "You're just as gorgeous with your clothes on." His deep rumble in his voice sent shivers through her spine. Just hearing it made her wet.

"Hi Randy,nice to finally meet you." She extends her hand and he shakes it.

"You ready to wrestle?" He asks stepping closer to her, the scent. His mere presence made her body tingle in ways she couldn't understand.

"I'm ready to be the women's champion so yeah, bring it."

Alicia stares at her playfully turning into her character. "I'm the best,sorry but you can... oh... so... try."

Wade and Daniel then enters the ring. "Wow,looks like your finally going to have some competition V."

* * *

Marias cell phone was blasting with calls from Jonathan and Stacy but mostly Jonathan. She had to take today off from work because there was so much on her mind, she couldn't afford to lose her job over being someone mistress. Her heart ache and the tears fell from Maria's face over and over again. She had cried herself to sleep numerous times that night and it went into the morning. Her radio was on and the commercial cut that the WWE show live was going to be here in Miami on Monday. That's when she hop out the bed and headed for the shower. It was now around 3pm she needed to get herself ready for tonight. _How could that have slip my mind…_

* * *

Miami, FL

Stephanie arrives at the arena in black Gucci heels and red knee length dress. She had called for a meeting and made everyone aware to be on time. After getting things settled in, she jump from the swinging of the door. And it was the person who was on the other side was the last person she expected to see. "Shane?"

"Well you did it sis." He began to clap his hands. "Congrats, your running the company."

"Aren't you suppose to be in rehab or something? Seriously, you need to leave I have things to do." Stephanie rolls her eyes.

"You were always such a bitch," He hiss with hate in his voice. You would go as far to set me up-"

"Shane you set yourself up when John and Turner walked in on you snorting coke…they wanted to see you to congratulate you and I simply took them where you where."

"WITHOUT FUCKING WARNING!" Shane yelles slamming his fist on her desk.

Stephanie was now starting to get pissed off. "Listen, either you leave willingly or I'll call the cops."

"This isn't over. Remember, we come from the same lions." As Shane walks away leaving his baby sister in her office. She knew she'd won the war but the battle was far from over.

_...later..._

"I want to thank everyone for the well wishes my father has been ill for quite sometime but he strong and will be up in not time running the company. But, the board of directors has appointment me to the full position of acting co-CEO. I have appointment John Lauranitis the General manger for the full roster. So any complaints…go to him."

The crowd lightly laugh as Stephanie's joke came about. Ten minutes later the meeting was over and she called for Melinda to come up front next to her.

"Yes ?"

Stephanie laughs. "Serious? You've watch me grow up call me Stephanie."

"Okay, Stephanie." Melinda laughs placing a strand of red hair behind her ear.

"Listen, I want to appoint you as the head of the women's division. Bras and panties are sexy but I want this division to look classy but still kick ass. So make a list of potential women who can hold the title and another list for those who needs work or just can't plain get it together. I came to you because I know you have respect in that locker room.

"Wow…seriously?" Melinda says. "Thank you I will get started on that."

"Great."

"Make sure to keep up with your sister." Candice yells down the hall at her daughter who played with Melinda and Daniels daughter Kylie.

"Okay mom." Carmen said taking off running down the hall.

Candice re enters the dressing room of Melinda, her along with another wrestlers wife and Booker T's wife Sharmell. She reaches inside of her Fendi handbag for her cell and listen to their conversation.

"Congrats on your promotion Mel." Sharmell claps in excitement.

"Thanks, its much needed." Melinda smirks. "So happy to get rid of this trash around here."

"Harsh aren't we?" Candice laughs looking up at the vertan wrestler.

* * *

The show as on its way to start, Maria has never been backstage but she knew who to go to. "Hey Ted What's going on?"

Ted shakes his head. "Can't let you in Maria."

"Listen, I know about her I know she's here I don't want any trouble with them-"

"Can't do that Maria, I did you a favor last night in Jacksonville-"

"I know and I thank you sooo much I will be in and out... I promise."

Ted looks around and hands her a pass to wear backstage. "30 minutes whatever happens after that I warned you."

The red head nods and made her way down the hall. She notice the familiar diva a smiles up at her. "Hi, is Mr. and Mrs. Jonathan here?"

The blondes shakes her head. "Yeah, but Candice his wife is down the hall on the left in Melinda's dressing room but he's in a meeting. You're a new girl?"

"Yeah just wanted to thank them they told me to meet up with them backstage but my phone can't get a signal." Maria says lying through her teeth.

"Oh great congrats….gotta go."

Maria smiles fades as she continue to walk towards the private dressing room where the blonde had direct her to go. Her heart pounding as she knocks on the door, not even remembering how she got there.

"Come in!" Yells a female voice on the other side of the door.

* * *

As Wade was getting dress into his ring attire, he notice he had a message from his mom, dad and cousin wishing him good luck on his match. His big finger then slid to videos and before he knew it Wade has discover a recording. "What the…what fuck!"

"Oh don't act like you didn't know it was on there." A wrestler said walking by hearing the moans.

Wade was still in shock, ingored the wrestler that walked by him; but most of all trying to figure out who the two people were on his phone. Then it hit him, that forearm tattoos were all too familiar to Brit. "Randy."

* * *

The women all stared at the red haired female who was standing in the door way. Marias green eyes lands on Candice, the very woman who Jonathan showered with his public affection too. Candice was more beautiful in person than on screen when Maria saw the pervious night before.

"Can we help you?" Sharmell asks.

Candice gives her a look, now all eyes were on her and the mystery female standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry… I am so sorry. I didn't know he had a wife."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews CandiceViperRKO (and for helping me with Randy secens and please check out and review her stories=sexatfirstsight...the bomb!), AaliyahRKO, KnowNotWhatIsInStore,Cenaortonfan69**


	3. Chapter 3 Exposed

Because of the Hoilday here's a specail treat! With a new Chapter Monday as well...be safe!

Season 1 ep:3 Exposed

Miami, FL

"You are so hot Randy."

"Mmmmm you are too." Randy says leaving the bed naked to walk into the hotel room bathroom.

"I had fun last night." The female says; Randy didn't reply. She covers herself in the sheet. "Can we do it again the next your in Miami?"

"You live here?" He asks.

"No, I live in Ohio but I do come here from time to time."

"Can't make any promises I'm busy but, I'll let you know." He smirks placing the toothpaste on his toothbrush. As Randy turns around and proceeds to back into the bathroom. The younger blonde taker her phone a zooms it in on Randy's naked body. Smiling to herself, the female hops out of the bed and slips on her dress from last night. "Well, it was fun later."

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

After arriving home from the airport with both of their daughters Karla and Carmen, Candice and Jonathan decide it was best for the girls to stay home to get their rest. They got their children dress in there princess PJ's and kissed them goodnight. Meanwhile, Jonathan was smiling ear to ear at his wife.

"What?" She asks him nonchaontly.

"Your fucking gorgeous." He pulls Candice close towards his muscled body. His lips playing with her ear. "Fuck." The new world champion large hands began to explore his wife curves.

With the red head still fresh on her brain, Candice body was betraying her. However, she needed to know the turth. Was their really an affair? The look in the young girls eyes told her everything but she needed to know from the man that she gave everything too, gave birth to two wonderful girls too. The brunette gets her mind off the so called mistress and gives all of her attention to her husband who now had her on the bed completely naked. Her eyes followed as Jonathans head down downward towards her private area.

"Mmmm shaved just how I like it." His tongue did soft strokes on her outter lips while his finger played with her swollen clit.

"Ahhhh." Candice began to move her body to the wonderful movements of his tongue. "John." She moans

"Come on baby, let it go." He muffles still moving his skilled tongue at a rapid pace.

Candice did as she was told while Jonathan hovered over her and slowly enter her. He thrusts slowly. "Damn been that long, your tight for me,"

"Just for you." Candice wraps her legs around the larger man.

" I love you mmmm I love you."

* * *

Miami, FL

Layla arrives at the gym earlier that day to train with Daniel. She spent the first hour in a half stretching weight lifting and doing cardio.

**DC: Hey Layla, sorry wont be able to make it for that training, gotta take Mel somewhere so I sent a replacement. Tell me if they try anything fresh I'll kick his ass.**

After reading the text,Layla looks up to see Randy Orton heading towards her. "What's up gorgeous?"

"H-Hi."

"Daniel sent me." Randy says simply giving the beauty in front of him a weak smile.

Layla laughs nervously. "Yeah I just got his text."

Randy notice she was wearing pink again. It must be her favorite color. Pink and white sports mid drift bar and with a pair of white work out pants. Lalya face fell flush noticing the way Randy was looking at her.

She had to admit that the thought of writhing around nearly naked with the Legend Killer definitely sounded like fun to her. Her only real concerns would be just how badly she would wrestle and whether or not she'd get a tell-tale hard nipples while in close bodily contact with him. Either one would be pretty embarrassing.

"You want to get started?" He asks as he removes his shirt revealing his nicely muscular, smooth abs and chest.

He looked down at her, and just held her gaze, smirking confidently. Her heart skipped a beat, caught in his steely blue eyes. Blushing, she looked away, "I already stretch and everything."

"Great,lets work on tossing and hitting the ropes."

"Go easy on me." Layla smiles.

"I will if you will…Layla."

"Remember," said Randy, breaking the awkward silence, "We're not trying to hurt each other. You're just trying to get used to how you make physical contact and establish control over your opponent."

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Go!" he barked.

At the sudden sound of his command Randy and Layla reached out towards each other and immediately went for each others' arms, each trying to control the weight and angle of the other. Her hands slipped off of Randy's biceps and she quickly fell into a chest-to-chest embrace with him. The feel of their skin coming together was an odd shock for her, which Randy seemed to use to his advantage as his weight against her cased her knees to give and drop her to the mat with him on top.

Now she was on her back with Randy's body on hers. They were both writhing as she tried to squirm out from beneath him and he strove to keep her on the bottom. Their legs worked against each other and she could feel his dick press at her through his shorts. The sensation started to excite her and moisten her own privates.

Try as he might, Randy couldn't get both of her shoulders pinned, "You're stronger than you look grasshopper."

She thought her best bet to control things might be to use her legs, so she lifted them and wrapped them around his hips, interlocking her ankles for leverage and trying to wrestle him over. She wasn't having any luck rolling them over, but the move had suddenly opened her to a new sensation of Randy's cock being pushed against the crack of her butt. Her leg brace had anchored him to her and she could actually feel his dick getting a little harder each time their moves pushed their bodies tighter together. She briefly wondered if they were wrestling or dry-humping.

Layla and Randy started to laugh. But it was an odd, shared laugh, as if something had connected between them.

As they work on more holds,hips tosses and etc Randy realize that she didn't have a move of her own. "So,what is it about you is that your sexy,your British,you need a move that represents you."

"Well..I-I like your move." Layla said avoiding eye contact.

Randy grin turns into a smile. "Basically you like the neck breaker?"

"Yea."

"Ok,so how about you do that. But either land on your knees or that pretty little ass of yours.

She blushes. "Okay."

"So lets practice that. Your dealing with peoples neck with could do serious serious harm."

Randy and Layla work on her finisher. It was now time for lunch and as she thank him he stops her.

"Layout."

"What you mean-"

"That's the name of your finisher…the Layout."

She nodded and dropped her head.

He caught her gently under the chin with his fingertip and raised her face up to look at him. He cocked his head to the side as he admired her beauty, "You're flawless."

She blushed, "Flawless...I like that."

* * *

Tampa, FL

Daniel ran his hand through Melinda's dark red hair as her head was place on his shoulder. She sighs as the feeling of her husband touch ease her nervousness. "So have you heard from JB?"

"Naw, should I have?"

Melinda so wanted to tell Daniel what happen last night but she decide to keep it to herself. "No, I was just wondering. I know Kylie had fun with them last night at the arena."

"Yes, they did." Daniel said not wanting to admit to Melinda about having another kid. Kylie was and has been nothing but a blessing but he just didn't think he could handle being gone more than ever with two kids and Melinda.

The doctor came in and Daniel shift uncomfortable in his chair. "So what up doc?"

"Oh everything is fine, your healthy and it looks like your baby is too so congratulations to you both…your six weeks."

Both Daniel and Melinda were sitting in the seats shock and face frozen. The ledgenarly diva sighs. "Well that explains the amount of pissing soo…."

Their doctor laughs. "Yeah well, that happens around that time. Do you have any questions?"

Melinda turns to Daniel and the look on her face told it her all that he she needed to know. "Not really no, well see you in a few weeks then?"

As both the Carters enter their white M-class Mercedes Benz, Melinda takes a look at her cell. "It's time to pick up Kylie."

"Okay."

Melinda sighs. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Daniel says with his eyes on the road.

"I mean I am 36 and your are 38. Don't want to wait too long to have kids Daniel."

"I didn't say anything."

Melinda runs her hands through her full red hair. "You didn't have to, your face said everything."

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl

"What do you mean he didn't seem happy Melinda I bet you he's more than."

Melinda continues to watch Taylor and Daniel outside in the pool. "Candice, I hope so. But its just a faze I know because he was like this with Kylie, so I'll be easy on him."

"Yeah do that." Candice laughs.

"So where's JB?"

"…Had to leave, he got business in Tampa, they want him to do something." Candice says uneasy, who knew if it was business or pleasure. She shakes her head at the thought.

Melinda arches a brow. "So have you told him about _her_?"

"No, not yet."

"The chick is maybe lying but then again…I don't know." Melinda says. "Its none of my business but as friend and a wife of a wrestler…I am here for you."

"Okay, take care."

"Later."

* * *

Stamford, CT

"Stephanie, we have a problem but then again we don't."

Stephanie looks up to the head publicist Tasha Lawson. "What is it this time?"

"Randy, nude photo…no comment."

* * *

Manchester, England

**Alicia: REALLY RANDY! *;)**

**DC: LOL**

**Jonathan: Seriously kid can you go a month without getting into something or someone and I do mean someone one!**

**Wade: ROTFLMAO ! DID YOU MAKE THAT NIGHT ALL ABOUT YOU?**

**Tasha: I know you have a interview on the radio, these pics just came out but above all if they ask you tell them truth…you didn't know she snapped it.**

Randy finally cut his phone off and emailed Tasha and Stephanie before starting his interview.

DJ: Randy mate how are you?

Randy: Good, had a good flight I haven't been in a while.

DJ: Glad to have you but listen here, these pictures mate what's going on?"

(laughter)

Randy: Oh everything went on before that pic..umm (laughs) me and a young lady had fun the night before, we had a lot of fun that morning too and that was that. If I hurt you in anyway I apologize

Female DJ: If she planned on embarrassing you she went about it the wrong way you think she just wanted to show off to her friends.

Randy: Not sure but hey McKenzie thank you

* * *

"Michelle asshole" She spats.

"What the hell are you watching?"

Michelle turns to her brother. "A somebody unlike you Mike get out of my room."

* * *

Female DJ: So there's rumors that you need to clear up for us what's up with and Mike I heard about the bar fight.

Randy: Well…Mike and I don't like each other, not sure why the guy doesn't like me I really don't care because guys like Jonathan and Chase they like me but I never done anything to him…maybe

DJ: Maybe what Randy? (laughs)

(laughter)

Randy: I mean maybe I did something I didn't know not sure my goal isn't for everyone to like me just need 1 person to do that and above all else, umm my goal is to become the world champion and be the best and hopefully I can find a young guy and pour into him like Chase and Jonathan has poured into me.

DJ: Awesome whats its like traveling with thoes guys?

Randy: Really I travel with Wade but I did have a chance to meet Mr and Mrs. Barnett Jonathan has a beautiful wife like wow, and his daughter they are full of energy. Umm Chase and Melinda although she is retired she's awesome I see her all the time they are both wonderful.

DJ Female: So it looks like your traveling a lot, your not in any matches what's going on?

Randy: Everything is going but in the meantime, the suits want me to come to England and travel. I'll get my air time soon enough.

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Maria was busy than ever with work, she had to be to take her mind off Jonathan, its been a few days but the public affections that he showed to his wife and the entire world kept burning in her head. She figured Candice didn't tell him, because the flowers and sweet messages were still being left.

"No, that's for more than 80 people…I know that are going to be there but always have extra seating so please order 100 comfortable chairs don't want their asses to hurt." The younger female jump at the knock on her door. It could either be Stacy or John who is in Denver at the moment. Maria opens the door to see the last person she wants to see.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Candic rolls her eyes behind her Dior sunglasses "No, I am too good to do that. I just want to know how do you know my husband."

"Look like I said last night, I didn't know he was married-"

"Yeah and that you were sorry. You didn't answer my question." Candice removeds her shades and gives the female before her irate look.

"How do you know where I live?" It finally downed on the Miara.

Candice sighs heavily. "We don't need an audience and im pretty sure you don't want everyone in your business of being a mistress."

With that said, Maria steps aside and let Candice come into her room. She takes a seat on the white sofa, Maria takes a seat opposite to her.

"So did he buy you all this?" Candice arches a brow. Maria's place was well furinshed and nicely put together. Very modern, with a few vintage peices thrown in.

"No I make my own money but he has done some nice things for me." Maria confessed, and by the looks of Candice he's done way much for her. Maria notice the $5,000 chanel handbag on the shoulder of Candice. _Funny, he bought me the same one only smaller.._.

Candice bit her bottom lip. "So, how you and John meet?"

"Well…" Maria held back tears, the last thing she wanted was to have tears falls in front of the Mrs. "It was at a party, I am a VP for a PR firm here. Our firm got picked to host parties and gatherings for the company that was coming up and I had be there. It was for wrestling and hell I didn't know anything about it I know who Hulk Hogan is but other than that I was there to do my job. He introduce himself and that was it. Weeks later, I was in Miami at a furniture store we exchanged number he wasn't wearing a ring during any event or no mention to anything." Maria sighs. "We…began dating, we did a lot of things he's and met my mom and dad. And he also told me he was in love with me…numerous of times."

Candice felt her heart breaking and her insides crushing. "How...how long were you and him together?"

Maria's green eyes became glossy. "I believe that's something you should ask him."

**CandiceViperRKo thank you honey for sexy up Layla and Randy again. and for Cenaortonfan 69 review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Just tell me the truth

Thanks for the reviwes Happy Holiday!

* * *

Season 1 EP 4 Just tell me the truth

Miami, FL

The charity event was now approaching soon and both Layla and Alicia decide to go shopping last minute. Saks was the spot of the ladies choice and while looking through the racks Alicia decide to ask about her training session with Randy.

"How did you know about that?" Layla says holding up a strapless number by ABS.

Alicia smirks. "I told you that he was my buddy, we had lunch a few days back when he came home from the UK. Sooooo."

"It was cool, learned a lot I know there's still more too it though too."

"I know he hit on you."

"Yeah, he did. But I don't want to date him he has a rep and then people will think that I only dated or sleeping with him is to get camera time and shit-"

"Fuck them if they do think that. You are going to be the women's champion one day and you don't need any dick to get to the top you got talent and its their lost of sense if they don't see that in you and in the ring."

Layla smiles at her friend. "Alicia I-"

"Hey stop acting like that. As far as his rep, get to know him." Alica defends her friend.

"Can't turn a hoe into a husband."

Alicia smiles. "Well…give him chance. He's not that bad as you think."

That was something Layla had to think on, he wasn't that bad. She turns to Alicia who was holding up a dress. "Flawless."

* * *

Daytona, FL

"Tell Mike to get his bitch as in here as well as his whore Kelly!"

Daniel turns to Randy. "Slow down, Jonathan is bringing them in here. You should 've just kept your dick in your pants and your mouth shut, this would've never happened."

"Are you kidding me? Chase, these motherfuckers should be the tag team champions."

Wade burst into laughter. "This dude is serious too."

Moments later, Jonathan comes in with Kelly. "He's not suppose to be at this arena, what-"

"Shut up bitch and listen to this." Randy looks at Kelly. "Tell him and then go to Stephanie and tell the truth about what happen that night in my locker room."

Kelly kept her gaze on Randy. "You bruise my arm Randy-"

"Tell them how it got there hoe-"

"RANDY!" Jonathan yells at the young superstar. He calmly turns to the blonde. "Listen, Kelly, tell the truth or well show Mike and Stephanie what we have."

"You know what just drop the fucking charges let me wrestle again and I won't say a word." Randy says pleading in his eyes but his tone spoke differently.

The room was silent until Wade decide to walk up towards her playing the video right in front of her. The fact was Randy was a bit rough but rape was not involved at all. "Alright alright, Ill drop them."

"Do it right now, call your lawyers and no I am not going to press chargers against your lying ass because I will." Randy spat.

"FINE!" Bursting through the door, Kelly stood in shock to see Mike on the other end. Both her and Jonathan did not know that he followed them.

"Get your shit and get out of hotel, find a way back from someone else. Were done."

* * *

Dallas, TX

"Hey Maria baby how are you? I miss you, I love you I adore you and I can't wait to see you in a few weeks. They got your man, your champion doing tours everywhere so I look forwards to talking to you and I'm in Dallas, so I might stop by your mom and pops place if time allows me. So love you babe…later." Ending his call, Jonathan turns his cell on vibrate and heads towards his private locker room in the arena. Tonight was Monday night Raw and just like he did for the past 19 years working for Vince, he did his routine of stretching, practing over promos and etc. He then calls his wife Candice, the phone goes to voicemail.

**Jonathan: Hey babe not sure what your doing but I miss you the show is about to start kiss the girls for me I love you.**

**Candice: Hey, I'm at the girls dance practice I'll send the vids to you later.**

**Jonathan: Ok, be sure to pack for NYC this weekend. The charity event is coming up.**

**Candice: Your taking me?**

**Jonathan: Who else would I bring? I always brought you…**

**Candice: I have to buy a dress**

**Jonathan: Buy whatever the hell you want as long as you pack and later on that night I get to play Candyland **

**Candice: Cheesy…**

* * *

"Lllaaayylllaa."

The British beauty turns to see the last person she expect of singing her name. " hello, how was UK."

"Great, I love it. But next time I believe were going to be in London, are you going to show me around?"

Layla was impress that he knew that she was from London and not just England period. "Sure will, I'll take you to see the palaces and everything"

"Awesome, so gotta ask you something and promise you won't break my heart." Randy places a pout on his handsome face.

Layla giggles and nods her head. "Go on."

"Be my date for Charity event in NYC?"

Her eyes widen. "Well…"

"I mean I did name your finisher."

She laughs. " Okay fine."

"Great…later." Before walking away he turns around. "I promise to keep my hands to myself." He winks.

* * *

New York City, NY

The weekend came fast for the superstars and with the weekend off, many of the wrestlers arrived early to do whatever they wanted. Both Candice and Melinda arrived early to shop, eat and sight seeing. As the ladies made it to the lobby, Candice began to cry.

"Shit no what the hell are you doing?" Melinda freaks as Candice was about to make a public scene that Melinda did not want to be apart of.

"I need to talk to John, I can't go on like this."

_Damn it. _"Okay, seriously you can't do this right here people are starring and the last thing you need is for the dirt sheets to get a hold of this and my pregnant ass really isn't in the position to do certain things Candy…Candy please." Melinda comforts her friend, she then hands her the yellow scarf around her neck to wipe her tears. "Here."

"Okay….okay I'm good." Candice says sobbing. "I'm good."

"Just talk to him. But after later on tonight because he does have to make a speech." Melinda informs him.

"Okay, okay…"

Alicia slips on her light blue, knee length long sleeve ABS dress and nude Mary Jane Christian Louboutin heels. With her now blond hair in bangs, she turns to Layla. "Gold or diamonds?"

"Gold because your shoes are nude." Layla said as she was slipping on her gold Gucci strap sandals. Her dress was a simple cocktail cream colored halter dress from BCBG. Her flat ironed hair with a part in the middle and added pieces to make it longer.

"I am in love with the long hair." Alicia says.

"Thanks, I hope I can keep in longer…you know how the company is." Layla says.

"Yeah, they'll love it just like Randy." Alicia winks and turns to the door with a smile after hearing three knocks. "Speaking of I think that's him at the door."

There was Randy wearing black slacks and a suit jacket, with a Royal blue dress shirt no tie. "Wow am I walking both of you ladies into the hall tonight?"

Layla. "Yeah, if you don't mind Alicia coming."

"No." He extends his hands. "Ladies after you."

Layla turns to Randy. "You look handsome."

_You look tasty_. "You look amazingly flawless, love the hair. Both of you look amazing I am so lucky to make a entrance with you two. Talk about an Oreo cookie."

"Soak it while you can Orton." Alicia playfully slaps him.

* * *

Standing in a gold sequined dress by Carmen Marc Valvo, Sidney wait on her husband in the lobby. Melinda gold Jimmy Choos were getting to her, the former diva decide to shift the weight.

"Wow, just a gorgeous as ever."

The deep voice had to sink in, finally with a smirk Melinda turns around to see the familiar handsome features of the gentleman that now standing in front of her. "Kevin…Nash."

"Hey Melinda." Kevin takes her hand and kisses it.

The redhead attempts to hide her blushing cheeks but fail. "What's up what are you doing here?"

"I was invited." Kevin's deep voice rumbled.

"Paid or for free?" Melinda arches a brow.

"Well…you know…it is what it is baby."

There was a long stare in which Melinda felt uncomfortable and hot at the same time. "Well, Daniel is waiting for me-"

"Baby you-" He was suddenly cut off by the larger man. His long gray hair and goatee threw the superstar off but Daniel recognize the familiar features. "Kevin…"

"Daniel." Kevin smiles at the Melinda. "Nice seeing you again Melinda."

"You as well Kevin, goodnight."

After watching Kevin leave and enter his limo with two women, Daniel turns to his wife. "What the fuck was that? And what the fuck did he want?"

"Don't know I just came here and bam there he was. Don't get mad at me." Melinda knew that Daniel and Kevin had a mutual hate between each other, she was happy to know that it was mostly over her. In the end the better man won.

* * *

As Mr. and Mrs. Barnett make their way down to the ball room, Jonathan notices Candice left hand empty. "Babe, where's your ring?"

"Oh, its upstairs in the bathroom. Forgot to put it on after my lotion up. Don't worry everyone knows that who I belong too."

Jonathan smirks. "Oh yeah." He leans in kissing her. "You look amazing."

Candice attempts to smile. "You as well."

* * *

After making his entrance with both Layla and Alicia on his arms, Randy locks eyes on a familiar blonde. He smirks see her stand closely to his enemy Mike. "Hey girl what's up?"

Michelle was lost between in lust and something else she couldn't explain. "Oh..hey-umm."

"Got any more photos that I don't know about babe?"

"Get the hell away from my sister Orton."

Randy takes glances at the siblings. "Oh fuck are you…you're kidding me?"

"No so leave her alone she's off limits you can have Kelly if you want were over." Mike steps into Randy's face who now was smiling ear to ear. He then looks to Michele. "Well she wasn't off limit's a few days ago…thanks for the dick shot in the bathroom."

Before walking away Randy give her a wink. " Can't wait for his mom."

* * *

Time had went pass as well as the speeches. After Stephanie had made her speech, Jonathan excuse himself from the table. "I'm gonna check on the girls, you got your phone?"

Candice passed her husband her black Louis Vuttion clutch. While looking for her cell phone, he finds Candice wedding ring. After making the call, the world champion heads back to his seat. The event was over and Jonathan takes Candice left hand slips on her wedding band. "Oh its was there?" She says.

Jonathan gives his wife a weak smile. "Yeah."

The ride to the elevator was silent. The couple made their way to their room and both began to undress and get comfortable. Letting her brown hair release from the pin that was holding it up in a nice updo, Jonathan walks over to embrace is wife of 11 years. He places butterfly kisses on the nape of her neck. "Mmmmm…how about tonight we make a little boy tonight."

Candice body stiff up. Standing only in her bra and panties, Candice was no longer feeling the heart melting touch and words of her husbands voice. Jonathan instantly took notice. "What…what baby talk to me-"

"Just tell me the truth Jonathan." Candice says fighting back tears.

"Tell you what-"

"Do you love her?"

Jonathan kept the confuse look on his face. "Candy-"

"NO!NO! DON'T FUCKING PLAY GAME MARIA…Maria she told me all about everything! Now was that something she made up because her eyes were telling me a different story."

Jonathan stood there looking Candice in the eyes. "I'm sorry-"

"How long?…I mean shit you met her fucking mom and dad!" Candice punches him as hard as she can in the chest. "How long Jonathan!"

He sighs walking across the room sitting on the bed. Devestated knowing that his marriage might come to an end. The champion sigh "2 years."


	5. Chapter 5 So what now?

Season 1 ep 5 So what now?

Trenton, NJ

Candice retreat back to Florida that following morning, Jonathan traveled to Trenton, NJ. Once he arrived at his destination, Jonathan knocks gently on the door. "Who is it?" Yells a female voice.

"John." His eyes lands on a tall peitie blonde with should length hair.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde arches her brow.

"Maria."

"She doesn't want to talk to you go to your wife."

"STACY, let him in." Maria's voice in the background spoke.

Before giving him a glare, Stacy moves pass the world champion. "Down the hall on the right." She rolls her eyes going back to her laptop. Maria watches for the door, her heart heavy. Its been weeks since she talk or seen him in person; television never counted. Her green eyes brought up to the handsome features that was hidden a Jets cap. She watches as he turns the cap backwards on his head leaning against the door. He was dress down in tennis shoes, black basketball shorts and a white shirt that hung loosely from his body but you could tell he worked out. Maria laughs lightly while taking a stare at his left hand. "Never saw that before."

Jonathan sighs. "I just came here to apologize…I was going to tell you-"

"Before or after I fell in love with you, before or after the fucking two years! You've been married since I was in fucking high school!"

"Don't make me sound old okay, my wife and you are two to three years apart." John says. " Listen I didn't mean for this to happened-"

"You didn't mean to get caught." Maria said quietly. "Now I realize why you never wanted me backstage -"

"Please, Maria I am sorry." Jonathan says in a fed up tone. "Listen, the two years we were together were amazing and baby-"

"No no I am not your baby as a matter of fact get out get the hell out!"

Jonathan strains Maria on the bed with her wrist pinned above her head. The read head was upset and heaving breathing, Jonathan stares into her light green eyes. They were the same as Candice. "I thought you loved me."

"I do." He place soft kisses on her lips.

As bad as Mara wants to turn away she couldn't. "Maria."

"Stop…go back to your wife." She whispers.

He grips her strongly but in a gently way with a smirk on his handsome face. "Only if I can have you once last time."

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

As Candice laid by the pool with a wine in her left hand, she watched her phone as a text came through.

**Melinda: Open the door I'm pulling up.**

Candice downs the rest of her wine while walking towards the front door of her estate. Melinda eyes widen at the sight of the mother of two. Candice opens the door wearing only a bikini and heels.

"Wow…thanks for making me feel better about myself Candice." Melinda steps in rubbing her belly. "I have to get fat again."

Candice smiles weakly. "Sorry."

"Kidding…girls still at school?" Melinda asks.

"Yup. I'm going to go pick them up soon."

Melinda bites her lip. "The heavyweight champion?"

Candice shrugs. "2 years."

Melinda give her a look. "Huh."

Candice. "2 years."

Melinda eyes widen as soon as she figured out what Candice was telling her. "ARE YOU FUCKING ME? TWO YEARS…THAT'S A RELATIONSHIP I'M GOING TO KILL HIM AND CHASE!"

"Your husband has nothing to do with it."

"Right, but still they're buddies." Melinda said. "So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I never saw this coming?"

Melinda sighs. "Really?"

Candice looks at her in shock. "I am the perfect wife-"

"Yeah and so was Halle Barry. Listen, I know you don't understand a thing about wrestling although you been married to a man that's been in the industry since early 90's. But Jonathan…he's a big deal like he's the fucking man. A legend and this is coming from a female wrestler and a wife that is married to one. Your husband is on the road almost 200 out of year, the two women we have to watch is the ring rats and the women who screw the top dogs to get to the top. Unfourtnley that wasn't your case and I apologize about that. But baby are you really going to stand there and tell me him cheating never crossed your mind-"

"No, I'm a single mom mostly. When Jonathan is here, he's here and I am-everything is about him when he comes home. He treats me no differently than the way we first starting dating and before the girls came he- at least I thought he loved me."

"He does I believe so I just…I don't know what to say about that." Melinda was speechless. "Daniel has done some way worst things than this if it makes you feel better."

Candice laughs. "Your crazy too so I'm sure your just saying that to make me feel better. You guys are awesome, the perfect couple-"

"No were not, your just on the outside looking in." _If she only knew._

* * *

Miami, FL

"Prime , Nikki Beach, DeVito.."

Randy listen as Alicia go through names of a restaurant that Layla might like or has never been too. "This is just a date I am not trying to propose Victoria."

"Well you can't take her to play pool either Randal."

He sighs as he was trying on shirts. Alicia stands next to him. "You like her don't you?"

Randy sighs tossing down the shirt. "Ssshhhuuutt up!"

* * *

Jacksonville, FL

A few days later, Jonathan arrives at home. "Candice?" He yells through his estate. "Candice?"

As the brunette made her way downstairs, she brushes pass her husband and headed for the oven. She baking chicken for dinner. "Didn't know you were coming home." She said not looking at him.

"I wanted to give you your space. Plus I had a few shows and photos to do here in Jacksonville." Jonathan says as he unloosen his tie. "Can we talk?"

Candice notices the keys to his Bentley that he toss on the island; he must've came home ealier. "Your asshole, there's nothing to talk about."

He rolls his eyes. "Babe-"

"Do you love her?" She asks.

"I am in love with you-"

Candice slams the oven gloves on the marble island of the kitchen. "Fuck you! Answer me tell me the tur-"

"Listen, I love Maria but I am in love you with, why the fuck I did it because I just did okay. I have no fucking excuse I can't go back and change the past. I want to be with you Candice and my kids. I never said I was perfect any fucking ways…you always did."

Candice began to think that putting her husband on a pedestal has backfired, but she was not about to apologize for being a supportive wife. Jonathan moves toward his wife slowly. "I fucked up I admit that, and if you leave me I can understand but I don't want to lose you…can we make this work?"

"We have to see a counselor-"

"Babe I am not about to chat my business to some stranger so it will be everywhere-"

Candice shrugs. "Well your dick should've been kept in your pants over the last two years Jonathan. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Baby its me. At least I didn't give you a bullshit line on I did because I'm away from home a lot I'm a man I have need I gave you the real deal I did it just because I…just fucking did it." he confessed. "I'm sorry I don't know what else to say or do. And buying you some lavish gift for you to forgive me and cover up what I did is lame so…I don't know what you want from me."

Candice eyes were watering up. "Drop by like always do, I don't want the girls to notice anything different. I need some space. Where there any other women besides her."

"No." He says truthfully. "I'm going to go pick up the girls."

For some reason, Candice believed him she bit her bottom lip knowing that he was telling the truth. Turst was something big to her, it was going to take a while for the wounds to heal.

* * *

Atlanta, GA

Instead of a night in Miami, Randy and Layla were both on the road for a house show. Layla picks out a nice casual place for lunch. She was nervous and excited at the same time.

"So, what have you heard about me?"

"Cocky arrogant womanizer bad boy who has the potential of a Kevin Nash and Jonathan Barnett combined."

He arches a brow. "Wow."

"Wow." she mocks him. "This is good." Layla says eating her Cod salad and bake chicken.

"Glad to see that you eat. Love girl that can." Randy give her that seductive stare.

Layla blushes. "So why the date?"

"This isn't a date, it's dinner." Randy says. "So what got you into wrestling?"

"Modeling, Lauranitis saw me and bam my phone rings. But, I start really getting into it by watching Melinda's old matches, The Body, and…you."

"Me?"

"Yeah." She smiles.

"You just made my ego jump through the roof even more." Randy laughs. He take another bite into his well done steak. "So gorgeous…you like your food?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yup…"

"So what go you into wrestling?" She asks.

"Jonathan and Daniel, and a few others." He sits back staring at her . "So why me?"

" Your flow to the ring and your smooth in the ring. I know you came around a few after I did but still your amazing." Layla cuts her eyes down to her food, she couldn't stand looking him in the eyes while making her confession.

Randy's grin turns into a full smile. "Your awesome too."_ So where do we go from here?_

* * *

Tonight's main event match was a title match with Booker T vs. Chase(Daniel) vs. Jonathan Beretta.

The match stared off with both Chase(Daniel) and Booker T teaming up on Jonathan. Moments later, the pair realize to move the match for every man for himself. Chase began to work on Daniels after tossing Booker T outside the ring. Blows were traded among the superstars. Booker T was on the ropes as Daniel toss Jonathan from the ropes which causes Booker T to land on the outside floor again; Jonathan connected with a powerful close line causing Chase to go over to top rope. The big man landed on his feet

Booker T and Chase traded fists only for a moment before Booker T tossed Chase knee first in the steel steps.

Before Booker can get into the ring, Jonathan tosses him in over the top rope landing on the mat, as both men struggle to take power over on another, Jonathan connects with a belly to belly suplex. The crowd cheers as the two move the fight the outside. Booker T tosses Jonathan in the barricades, Chase sneak attacks Booker T, he then goes after the Champion.

The two vets move the action back into the ring. Their moves flowed smoothly and gave the crowd a huge pop.

"DDT!" Jonathan tells Chase as he's running him. Chase connects with the DDT causing the crowd to explodes with excitement.

After 30 minutes of excitement, kicks outs, chair blows, cheap shots, submission holds, the match went on with full action. Jonathan holds Booker T in a submission before he could tap out, Chase connects with a hard elbow, by doing he felt sharp pain that hit his muscles. He continues the match, only to have help to the back by Booker T and Jonathan. Jonathan is still the Champion.

Later, Daniel calls his wife who was frantic. "I heard what happen. Are you okay? What they say?"

"I'm..I'm fine…I tore my quad". Daniel went on but Melina knew he was in pain, but his pain caused her happiness. Melinda and the family will have him home for a long time.

**Thanks Dannycena42 and Cenaortonfan69 for the reviews**


	6. Chapter 6 Something new?

Season 1 ep 6 Something new

Stamford, CT

"Stephanie, Melinda has done nothing so far to help the women's division. Yes Alicia is great beautiful talent and a wonderful woman to represent the company as the women's champion-"

"But?" Stephanie adds.

"But, we needs some fun too around here you known spice things up a bit."

Stephanie smirks. "You mean re hire those models who were just running around in wrestle attire if you would call it that-no."

"I got two girls, and before you say anything let me say something."

Stephanie sighs. "Like what?"

"They are different okay they are, Tamar Blue' she mix with brazil and black 5'9 with brown eyes and another wonder lady Jade Lawson, she's blonde, 5'11 as well and both of these girls have an amazing talent-"

"What are they 12?" Stephanie jokes starring at their profile that John gave her. They had bodies like Victoria Secret models but their faces look young.

"They need some up to date pictures but I think these two can do something. They have the look and the factor-"

"Where you get them from Lauranitis?" She raises a brow.

"A magazine and a model casting-"

Stephanie sighs. "Listen, John I don't want models I want wrestlers, female wrestlers have you guys forgotten that women do this too? Chyna, Mae Young, Alundra Blaze, Sasha, Ivory, Legs…" She breaths. "Take these to the head of the VP Women's division and see what she says."

John gives Stephanie a pleading look. "Are you joking, no."

The heiress arches a brow. "Did you just tell me no?"

"I mean no as in she's not going for it. Stephanie she's going to give me a hard time." He said saving his ass.

Stephanie sits back down on the leather sofa in her large newly decorated office with colors of Black and sliver with white thrown in. "You'll never now, she just might be nice."

**Stephanie: JL is coming be nice.**

Melinda sees the text from her boss as she drop the profile and pictures from her hand. John sits on the cream colored sofa as he watched her placed her cell down and her expression change.

"Your office is nice, it reminds me of a living room." He says honestly. "You must like white and cream?"

"Yes, I have a daughter, another baby on the way with a husband that's a wrestler there's no way im having a cream/white colored living room set." The red head spoke. She sighs. "Okay…have them sign these papers and get them training asap-"

"Well there are going to be modeling and eye candy for right now." John says.

"But still in ring training is important." Melinda says.

"Right, okay got cha." He quickly walks out closing the door behind him. Honestly he was truly scared of Melinda.

Melinda drinks her bottle. "Thank you Melinda, your welcome John."

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl,

Candice pulls up to her estate to see her daughters and she guess husband on the front playing. Its been a few weeks since Candice told Jonathan that she needed her space and time to think. Candice remember being so happy to see the sight of her husband, now she sees betrayal and sometimes feels a co star in a lifetime movie. "Come on Candy you can do this." She takes a big sigh as the girls rush over to meet her. She shuts off the white Bentley conteninal convertible. Candice smiles giving her kids hugs and kissing them. "I missed you guys today."

"Daddy came and picked us up from school!" Carmen said.

"It was a surprise!" Karla said with excitement.

Candice looks into their faces knowing that she will never escape Jonthan ever; their children looks too much like him. "Great, so who wants cookies for desert tonight?"

"Me!" They said in unison.

"Go get cleaned up so we can have some I ordered pizza for dinner."

_What the heck its Friday_. While the girls ran inside of the home eager to eat junk food, Robert began to slowly walk towards the luxury sports car to that he purchased Candice for her birthday three years ago. Her face was beyond surprise and it was the most happiest sight he's ever seen. He opens the passenger door to help Candice with the bags.

"Hey Candy."

"Hi John." She says giving him a weak smile. He still had a grip on her feelings but she wasn't about to give in. She grabs bags from the back: Target, Saks fifth avenue, Niemen Marcus, Gucci etc. Jonathan sighs knowing that the bill was on his tab, but that was something he never would complain about. Jonathan was a great business man and above all wrestler, and father. Anything his family wanted they could have, labels was nothing to him that much but Candice loves it.

"Gucci for the girls?"

Candice give him another weak smile. "Yeah, they need new clothes they are growing like trees."

"Babe their 6 and 4." He pulls out the kids size fedora hat $195 and sleeves jump suit $335. "Seriously, they go to private school anyway." He also pulls out a zip up biker leather jacket $2290. He wasn't even about to look into the other bags.

"Put those back in there before they get dirty." She says. "How long are you staying?"

"Until I can get this resolve with us. I'm kayfabe injured and Stephanie gave me week off."

They made their way into the two story estate. "Oh, okay." Candice places the bags on the tables, along with her Dior handbag. As she reaches for her phone, she gives Jonathan a look. "So, after dinner and we put the girls asleep we can talk."

He gives Candice a smile. "Thank you."

Their daughter both startled them after they came running in the kitchen screaming. "Hey hey what's all the screaming for?"

"Do you guys want pepperoni or chesse?" Candice asks.

"Pepperoni!" Both Karla and Carmen yelled to the top of their lungs while in their fathers arms.

"Pepperoni it is."

* * *

Mobile, AL

Melinda was starting to show and she couldn't wait to get the little person out of her already. "Mom how long dads leg is gonna be jacked up?"

"Kylie that's not a nice word say broken."

Kylie rolls her eyes. "Okay, broken."

"Not sure but he's going to be happy to see you." Melinda says to her daughter.

"I can't wait to see dad!"

Melinda opens the door to the apartment to see her husband with a miserable look on his face, and with his broken left leg leveled on the table. Kylie runs to her father. "Daddy!"

His facial expression changes into happiness. "Baby girl!"

Melinda smiles watching her daughter and her husband interact. His blue eyes lands on the redhead before him. "Come here baby." As they kiss, Kylie covers her eyes.

"Gross."

"We did way more than that to get you so this…" Daniel kisses Melinda. "Is harmless."

The hours had pass and Kylie was sound asleep in the other room. Melinda and Daniel were both watching an old movie. Daniel then begins to kiss on Melinda's neck. "Mmmm, you we already have a bun in the oven."

Daniel laughs while still continuing to kiss on Melinda's neck. "Sit on my lap."

"No , I'm pregnant five months to be exact and no that's too much pressure to be on your lap. And Kylie could wake up any moment."

Daniel looks to her with lust in his eyes. "Yeah, but you can't tell me that your not horny either. Besides, I got a appointment in the morning and-"

"Wait what? Appointment? Babe, we came down here to spend to with you."

Daniel knew this wasn't going to be good. "Yeah I know but I want to return back to the ring as soon as possible. You've been injured before sitting around and shit and-"

Melinda puts her hands up in front of his face. "Please, are you kidding me. Baby I understand about the business but at the same time I am your wife that's about to have your baby pretty soon. Damn can a bitch have you there when my water breaks and for doctor appointments? I've been like a single mother to Kylie and I know I am not in this alone. You hardly made it there for her birth."

Daniel sighs while attempting to reach for his wife's hand. "Baby I-"

"No, retiring, having kids…can you at least do something for us for once?" Melinda said getting up walking away upset towards the bedroom where her daughter was. Daniel turns the television and sighs. Melinda has given up so much to be the woman he always wanted. Maybe he needed to keep the process as normal as he could. He knew that the healing process for a torn quad could take up for a year.

"Melinda." He says getting up and heading towards the bedroom limping. "Baby."

"Shh your going to wake her up."

"Melinda…" He says in a low tone while using on the pressure of his good leg to balance to place it on bed and lift the hurt leg with it. Thank goodness his special request for a king size bed was available. "What do you want me do?"

Melinda's eyes drifted from their daughter to her husband. "You.I want you Daniel."

Daniel took some thought and a moment to speak. "Okay…you got it."

* * *

Jacksonville, Fl,

Jonathan carried both the girls upstairs and kissed him to bed. That was something, he hadn't done in a long time and missed it. He raced back down the staris into their large kitchen to see Candice standing there emptying left over slices of pizza into a sandwich bag. He admire and love how his wife can pull off a mess bun, tank top and sweats with no make up and still look good. She looks at him with no expression on her beautiful face. Jonathan slowly takes Candice by the hand and guides her to the living room where the dark chocolate sectional was. As he sits down he pulls her close by him, Candice still uncomfortable with her husband made little space them.

"So…what can I do to make this right?"

"Give me my space." She spoke simply.

"I did, hell how much do you need Candice?" He questions her. "I mean damn dalrin I miss you-"

"Well hey you shoulda kept your shit together. And really on the space I have no idea." Rolling her eyes and walking away.

Right. "Okay, I understand that." Jonathan says. "So if I were to agree to see the counselor with you what then-"

Candice tosses the ink pen on table that she was playing with. "John you just can wave a fucking magic wand and think this is just going to go away. You sit there and act like you don't give a damn, come here like it normal all in front of our kids."

"Candice what the fuck?" He says getting frustrated. ""I mean shit, I took off work to handle things with us."

"Its going to take more than two weeks…" With that, the female headed down the hall to the master bedroom and closes the door behind her. Jonathan sighs out loud. "Fuck."

Thanks so much for the reviews and reads, thanks.


	7. Chapter 7 Was it something I said?

Season 1 ep 7 Was it something I said?

Denver, CO

"So did those two weeks help?" Daniel says.

"Yes and no but I had a great time with my girls. What about you and that quad?"

Daniel sighs. "Its going to be a while, don't forget me."

"I won't, gotta later bro."

"Later." Before Jonathan could leave his room entirely he was bump into by a smaller figure. "Damn girl, you lost."

"I'm sorry, were looking for John Lauranitis-"

"I don't know where he's office is and I didn't even know he had one." Jonathan saying trying to keep his cool. His mood was crappy but he hope it didn't show on his face. "Whats your name?"

"Jade and the one you knocked on her ass is Tamar."

Jonathan exchange looks at the girls, and didn't think nothing of it. "Jonathan…next time watch were you going."

As he walked off Jade turns to Tamar. "Well he's an asshole."

Tamar turns to the blonde. "Yeah, well I just hope I don't get bruised or anything."

The two friends continue to walk around the arena until they found the man that they were looking for. Jade then turns to Tamar. "I think I am going to like this wrestling gig."

Tamar rolls her brown eyes already knowing what that means. "Jade please."

"What there are hot guys here." Jade smiles.

"Ladies."

The deep yet raspy voice caught the ladies off guard of the man they had been looking for all night, John Lauranitits. "Glad you found your way safe and sound…please come in."

Both Jade and Tamar made their way into Johns office. The two had on knee length dress on. Tamar choose to wear flats while Jade had on her heels. "Welcome ladies welcome are you two ready to watch Raw tonight?"

"Hell yeah!" Jade says with excitement. "So what you got our money John?"

John laughs. "You haven't sign anything as a matter of fact I want to go over something with you ladies-"

"Seriously? Rules?" Jade smirks.

John nods his head before going on with the details. John pulls out paper work and signatures of silence of agreement above all their contracts. Jade went on without reading and sign everything, Tamar had second thoughts.

"There's more…fuck!"

"Watch the language." John spoke in a stern tone to Jade.

"Dude you're my boss, not my dad-"

"Ture but both of you ladies parents sign over the legal rights to me, so until your 18. Your going to watch your mouth."

Jade went back to signing the papers. She looks over at Tamar who went along and signed everything as well.

"Your allowance is $3000 per week you'll b paid in cash. For everything I went over are we clear?"

"Yes," Both of the ladies said together. They walked out towards the audience of the arena to see the live show. Tamar grabs Jade gently by the hand. "I feel like I just mad a bad mistake."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, our parents signed us over. So lets just do this until its over, besides…I don't think we can get into too much trouble."

* * *

"So there's some rumors going around about you and Randy dating huh?"

Layla turns around to see Kelly standing behind her. "Where you hear that from?"

"Oh just remember, there's nothing too special about you Layla, he'll toss you out just like he did Eve, Mickie, and me. Stop before your ahead."

As Randy was getting pre pared for his match inside of the men's locker room, he was distracted by a tap on shoulder by Wade. "Lay is outside for ya mate."

Randy removes his ear buds and walks towards the door. He greats the curly haired diva in front of him. His expression changes once he saw a hint of sadness over her face. "What's up?"

"You dated Kelly Eve and Mickie?"

Wow she really did keep to herself. Randy knew sooner or later people were going to run their mouth. He leans against the door and cross his arms. "Yeah, minus Kelly I just fucked her to get even with Mike."

Layla's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"Am I laughing?" He spoke mocking her tone. "Babe listen don't worry about who told you some trash about me alright."

"I can't help it Randy, you just admit your ways and the Eve and Mickie aren't even here anymore they ask for their release was it because of you?"

"Not sure, they wanted something I couldn't give them right now." Randy said honestly. "And leave Mickie out of this."

She sighs. Seriously I don't have time for this. "You know I'll talk with you later about this, the last thing I need to think about is becoming another name on your bedpost."

Randy watches as Layla walks away upset. He'll half to handle this later he had a match to prepare for, but bet your ass the bad boy was going to find out who ran their mouth off to _his_ girl.

* * *

The match went underway with a awesome turnout. Monday night was now the best nights for the girls. Both Jade and Tamar wonders backstage once the show was over. "That was amazing." Tamar said full of excitement. Jade was happy to see her friend with a smile on her face.

"I know, I can't wait to get into the ring and kick some ass. And I hope it's that one guy who totally was a asshole to you a while ago."

Tamar shakes her head. "Maybe he was just having a bad day-"

"Hey ladies you lost?"

Both Tamar and Jade was greeted by a hansom tall dark figure. Jade was all smlies. "Wade?"

"Yes and you are?" He extends his hands.

"This is Tamar and I am Jade." She shakes his hand.

_Oh great now her panties are wett_. "Were actually looking for John Lauranitis, I believe he has some more paper work to fill out."

Wade eyes widen. "Oh new divas awesome congrats!"

"Thank you." The ladies said.

"Umm, he's in a meeting but come on follow me I want you to meet a few people."

Jade took Wade by the arm and with one reply. "Kick ass"

* * *

Randy finally got wind of who was filling Layla's pretty head with stupid shit and that person was Kelly. Stupid bitch, without warning he burst through the women's locker room. Good thing Alicia kept Layla occupied during the entire confrontation. "Kelly, are you serious right now? Your going to run your mouth off to my girlfriend?" _Shit did I just say girlfriend? _"How dare you?"

"She needed to know the truth-"

"The truth is your lucky I don't tell everyone what you done to me because they're still asking and as far as dating you please I fucked you to get even with Mike. So above all else if you think you go some enjoy by ruining things with me and her wrong." The cocky look on Kelly's face made the bad boy even more pissed. "And besides, you can tell her anything you want don't you know I can have any woman in this locker room and wherever else I go?"

Randy saw the slight change in gleam on Kelly's face. He turns around to see Layla and Alicia standing there. "Any woman huh, well go get her." Layla storms out Alicia attempts to follow but turn to her friend instead. "Really Randy?" The former women's champion scoffs and walks off.

* * *

As Jonathan ended his phone conversation with his daughters Carmen and Karla, he eyes were greeted on Wade and two females he notice earlier. "Thank goodness I had already change."

"Nice seeing you again too." Jade smiles.

"So you guys already met cool, so were going to the bar?" Jonathan asks gathering his items into his duffle bag. ""I need a drink."

"Sure, were waiting on Randy and Layla."

"No Layla just us." Randy says from the door way with shades on and his duffle bag sling around his shoulder. "Hey sup?" He nods to both Jade and Tamar they both replied a small wave and "Hello."

Wade looks down at the ladies. "So were going the bar aye?"

"Jade, but for him he's buying our drinks for being so rude to my girl earlier." Jade boldly says pointing at Jonathan.

"I'm going to go find Layla…later." Randy says "Text me and let me know whats up man."

"Sure." He smirks. "Sure why not. My bad."

"Umm no Jade." Tamar attempts to whisper. "We-we have to find Lauranitis and."

"So how about next time?" Wade smiles at Jade.

"Sure."

"How old are you girls anyway exactly?" Jonathan says. "Don't want to get you girls in trouble."

"You won't were big girls." Jade says. "I'm, 21 but Tamar will 21 in three months."

The entire crew began to move towards the garage.

"Does Tamar ever speak for herself or you just do all the talking?" Jonathan asks looking directly at Tamar.

"I can speak for my self, besides there's no need to be all uptight on age just know were legal."

"Hey just making sure I mean you two ladies are here with a bunch of buffed up assholes just making sure you past the test." Wade smirks while playfully nuding Jade.

"No harm darling just gotta be careful now a days." Jonathan says giving Tamar a playful look.

"What makes you think you'll get that close." Tamar's boldness shock the hell out of Jade. "Besides, don't you have a wife waiting at home?"

A flash of darkness came over Jonathan's handsome face. "Don't talk about shit you don't know little girl." Walking away, leaving a scared Tamar with Wade, and Jade.

"Was it something I said?"

Wade sighs. "Things aren't that well at home. I'll talk to you girls later."

* * *

Finally, Alicia had given in to the bad boy and told her what room Layla was in. #452 were bright as day, as Orton place a light knock on the door.

"It's open Victoria." Layla yells on the other end.

Randy pushes the door open and closes it behind him. The British beauty turns around and sees the last person she wanted to see.

"Was it something I said?" Randy asks out loud.

"Its how you said it." Layla confess. "Have anyone woman you wanted?"

But I can. "Listen, I didn't mean anything by it. Your not like the other women."

"Well Eve everyone knew about her and you then it was Mickie-"

Randy cut her off. "Don't bring her up take her name out of this."

Layla notice the tone and the flash of something on Randy's handsome features, she couldn't put her finger on. _Okay…I'll drop it_. "Well…thank you for setting her straight. But I really like you Randy and I took a chance on getting to know. Despite of what I heard I really really still like you and after I gotten to know you, you proved everyone wrong." She sighs. "That outburst just caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

Layla couldn't help but smile as he made his best impression of a puppy face. "Yes."

"Good, because I can't have you made at me although you look pretty hot mad." He pulls her up to him. "So, what now." They're fingers locking.

"You tell me, I mean the women's locker room heard you call me your girlfriend."

_Shit_. "Oh right…uh…about that." _Don't say anything stupid Randal_. "Well, I never asked you so does it count?" Randy made a face hoping she'll be confuse and didn't know, but he should have thought better than that; Layla is smart.

Layla bites her bottom lip to keep from blushing. "So what, as long as you claim me as yours I'm all good…_boyfriend_."

Okay, lets do this then. "Okay…let go for it." Randy expression was happy but the hidden tone in his voice he hope Layla didn't catch on to was uneasy and not sure. _Let's see how this goes_

**Thanks for the reviews guys love them keep them coming and i'll keep the chapters coming! Tamar and Jade I owe, i more details to come as chapters come.**

**thanks**


	8. Chapter 8 I apologize

_Special Guest Kevin Nash, Ric Flair and Dusty Rhodes_

Season 1, ep 8 I apologize

Stamford, CT

Stephanie McMahon read out loud the reports and top ratings for her superstars to her dad who was still lying in the hospital bed unconsuiness. She did this every quarter, and every two weeks when she could. Despite being known for spoiled rotten to the core and a bitch, Stephanie loves her Father. Although she was handling the company real well, really she didn't know exactly what her next move will be. Heading back to her office she was greeted by a pretty curly haired fair skinned woman she'd seen before but couldn't place a name with the face. "Lauren?"

"Layla."

_I got the L part right._ "How may I help you.?" Stephanie said not feeling like being bothered. It was a rainy and dual and she had to be in the office all day until her reports said other wise. Her father was her only time away, but as she returned, the heiress had been greeted by a diva in her main office at headquarters no less. Stephanie places her Tory Burch tan trench coat on the coat rack and as sat down behind her desk, the heiress kicked off her Dior black pumps.

"Well, I was hoping to try out for more compention. I've been training and-"

"What did Melinda say?" Stephanie asks.

"Nothing."

"Well that means your not improving. I made her senior director over the women's division. She kept you so that means she sees something in you but there's something your not doing to catch her eye so you come into me?" Stephanie wonders.

"No I just, if I can get a match against Alicia or Beth or someone and show you guys what I can do…"

Stephanie began to smirk. "Stand up." She eyed the figure of the smaller female in front of her. "Your good eye candy-"

"Well that's not what I want."

Stephanie looks at the door to make sure she closed it. "Dance for me."

"What?" Layla laugh, she had to be joking…right.

"What?" Stephanie mocks her. "I said dance for me…actually come behind my desk and dance for me. You want it so bad…you want to be on television showcase your talent…come over her and dance for me."

Layla was stuck between her pride and desperate to be the best…her pride lost. The diva walks around the desk towards her boss. With flips flops, black leggings and a white tank top Layla was nervous as hell and didn't know what to do.

"No, go back around and walk over to me like you…you know." Stephanie was having fun playing this game with her. She sits back in her chair to watch the small but curvy diva sway her way. "Come stand between my legs." Stephanie demand.

Okay this was getting too far out. She thought, but Layla did as she was told. Opening the gap between her legs, Stephanie made it a bit wider to the diva move around. "Good." Stephanie says. "Do what you do, give me show."

"Your serious?"

"As serious as you want to be on Raw and wrestle." Stephanie said bluntly. As Layla began to move Stephanie eyes move along with her, she took her hands place them on Laylas flat tummy moving the diva on the desk. Stephanie stood on so now that she was standing between Laylas legs. Stephanie hands roam her thighs then finally making their way up to her shoulder but only to slightly brush past her breast. "Your just like the rest of those sluts…get the hell out of my office."

Walking out, Layla was pissed and confused.

* * *

Dayton,OH

"Shit." The legendary wrestler cuss to himself. The script Jonathan read through was one of a short one. He had to come face to face with Tamar. He had to find her and apologize for being a prick a few days ago. He lucked up to find the raven haired olive skin tone female a few feet away laughing at Wade and her other with the big mouth. "Hey, Tamar is it?"

"Oh wow he speaks?" Jade smirks.

Tamar was a bit taken back. "Yes." He remembered my name.

"Just wanted to apologize for the asshole prick you saw back there, you just hit a nerve and I shouldn't have acted like that…I'm sorry." Jonathan said.

Tamar never had an adult apology to her before. "Apologize accepted." Tamar holds the script. "Looks like well be working together."

"Yeah, I didn't want the fans to see the uneasiness or feel awkward while watching us on tv…they feel that stuff through the screen ya know."

No she didn't know. "Yeah, well did you want to work on that tonight?"

"Yes, but we only got a few words. I have to get ready for my round table appearance."

Tamar notice that he wasn't dress in ring attire instead he had on dark jeans, black boots, a black Louis Vitton belt and a black shirt that hung off his muscular arms and chest. His tan skin and handsome good looks was a plus. Also to add the championship belt on his shoulder and clean shaven face. "Well good luck with that then."

"Thank you, catch you guys later?" He waves while walking away.

"Later mate." Wade yells at his mentor. "See, he isn't that bad."

"Yeah when he's not stuck on a tampon."

"How old is he?" Tamar asks.

"Like almost 40 I think…why?" Wade questions with an arched brow.

_Uh-oh._ "Just wondering, don't worry he's too old for me."

"She did that?" Alicia said in shot as Layla could only nod. "That bitch."

"Yeah, I can't tell anyone though because…I can't" Layla said shaking her head. "I just gotta get my shit better in the ring."

Alicia was beyond piss she needed to talk to Melinda asap.

* * *

Melinda was done with paper work and the new training for the girls. She had been over the creative team to not turn the women in to bimbos, nore play the damsel in distress either if they were ever to be put in a storyline with one of the boys. She sighs rubbing her belly, her and Daniels bundle of joy were about to come pretty soon. The veteran diva turn looks around to see a old picture taken of her back in 94 when she won the title from Alundra Blaze. "Oh my six pack."

"You still look fine to me baby."

Melinda's turns to the door way of her locker room office to see Kevin Nash. 7ft gray hair still full and shoulder length. Melinda had to give it to the guy, he still looked at and still looked the same. "Well if it isn't Santa claus."

Kevin laughs. "If you weren't cute I wouldn't let you get away with that." He steps closer to the former women's champion. "Congrats." He said placing a hand on her belly. "When are you due?"

"Next month." Melinda's said taking her smaller hands to cover his that was now covering her stomach. Both of their eyes were on Melinda's round belly, that's until the baby kicked. Kevin looks into her eyes. "He must like you."

"Your having a boy?"

"Were…me and Daniel are having a boy yes." Melinda corrects him.

Kevin smirks at her while still having his hand on her belly. "Wow…"

Melinda always knew there's was something about Kevin outside his charm, looks and money there was something deeper about the man that drawn her near him. But she was about to find out either.

"Can I ask you something baby?" Kevin said in almost a growl.

"Go ahead."

"Would this be my kid if things went…another way?"

_Was he fucking serious right now?_ Melinda's eyes look up to meet the eyes of the 7 footer.

"Melinda-oh im sorry."

_Thank you God! _"Victoria hey."

Kevin turns his attention to the door. "Hey kid you didn't catch us having sex or anything." Kevin said to former women's champion before turning to Melinda." I just felt the baby kicked."

"I can leave."

"No Kevin was just leaving for his segment." Melinda said walking towards Victoria.

"No I asked you a question." His hands were now in his Gucci dark blue slacks.

"Listen, I have to get going Kevin." She kisses him on the cheek. "Goodbye. Alicia walk me out."

The younger female nods to her mentor. "Sure." Her calling her Alicia caught her off guard as well, something was up.

Kevin smirks to himself as he close the door to Melinda's office as he began to walk to the Round table. "You just told me everything I need to know Mel."

* * *

Randy watch the monitor as he saw The Miz win the Intercontental title belt. The former champion fumed, and couldn't believe they gave him a push.

"Why the blue face?"

He turns to see Booker T standing there in his ring attire. "They gave this soft fucker the belt, serious?"

"Well if your dick wasn't all on the internet you would a got it too."

Randy rolls his eyes but knowing that deep down, Booker was right. He needed to talk to both Daniel and Jonathan.

* * *

As the ledged were talking among themselves, Jonathan enters the dark room that was only illumined by stage lights. The current champion took his seat next to Dusty, he sowed respected to the legendarily Ric Flair, Dusty Rhodes, and finally, Kevin Nash. He never too much cared for the guy really no one did but Jonathan was a good guy despite what his personal problems he got at home. He was always very likeable and that what stood out backstage. The two men shook hands, both Kevin and the ledged notice that he honor was not there. JR is set the host, and today's topic was Heat.

Kevin watches the current champion closely. "So, how the wife Johnny?" Kevin asks as if he knew something and to Jonathan's knowledge no one knew of his relationship but Wade, Randy and Daniel and he knew they wouldn't talk…would they? Jonathan sits back in his chair. "She's gorgeous as the day we met, she's doing real well thanks for asking. As a matter of fact, just got done texting her, she told me to say hello to all of you." Jonathan lied through his teeth.

_Man he's a great actor, but not better than me_. Kevin smiles placing the Cuban cigar between his lips. "Good. You seen Melinda?"

Jonathan knew if Daniel got a wind of this he'd slap the hell out of the guy. "She's not here she's at home with her husband." _What the hell is up with this guy?_

"Tell her I said hello."

Both Ric, JR and Dusty knew something was up but couldn't place their finger on it. Certain they all knew of Kevin just knowing too much for his own good and being money hungry. JR traded looks at both Kevin and the champion. "Are we ready fellas?"

"Sure JR." Jonathan brightly.

* * *

Stephanie felt like shit for doing what she did to Layla, so she decided to fly to Dayton to personally apologize to her. Layla was itching to know what did Stephanie want if she was expecting a something more out of the diva she was dead wrong. "You wanted to see me?" She express in a less excited tone.

"Yes, I am sorry. I came here to apologize Really, I am sorry Layla for that action I took on you."

"No problem, you were testing me that's all. I guess." Layla said.

"Great." Stephanie smiles. "So can we just keep this between us okay?"

"Sure, no problem."

Randy Orton and Wade Barrett had the pleasure to around ledged at the end of the show. Jonathan invited both Dusty Rhodes and Ric Flair to his hotel suit. Jonathan although the champion, took in what Dusty and Ric poured into the conversation.

"Kid, you gotta focus. Yeah you got good looks but hey man you gotta be like my hand here JB use everything you have."

"I do but there is always something stupid getting in the way." Randy said.

"Listen." Ric says. "Notice that its there, but don't go giving it all your attention. Man you have potential I can see it Randy." Ric says.

"Me too, make the higher ups notice you and for in the ring. You are a amazing talent." Dusty says. "Jonathan, speak to me for a moment." He pulls the champion aside. "What the fuck was that with you and Nash."

Jonathan shrug him being him. "Things aren't going that well at home. I... something... I fucked up. How he finds out about it I don't know."

Dusty rolls his eyes. "Please he always finds out something not sure how he does it. Listen don't let that take you of course man. Those two need you." He says pointing to Wade and Randy.

Jonathan smiles. "My little girls need me too Dusty, if it comes down to it ill give this back and go to them."

Dusty smiles. "I love you brother!"

Ric notices the moment. "Hey get another room for that."

* * *

"So I think I like Wade."

Tamar rolls her eyes. "Stop before you get pregnant."

Jade laughs. "No seriously I do. I think he should ask me to the hall of fame since prom isn't going to be in the picture."

Tamar bends her head sadly. "You think if I called my mom and dad…they'll answer?"

Jade knew that question was going to come up. "Don't do T they sign over your rights for money what more does that say about them."

"I know, but maybe they really needed the money and they can take care of my little brother and sister."

"Please, your mom and dad spent all their money on smokes and shit my mom did the same thing. Trust me they don't miss us." Jade said getting upset.

"Didn't mean to upset you, I just asked." Tamar said placing some water on her beautiful face.

"Stop that shit Tam, please." Jade pleads with her friend. "Listen, were better off, if anything we have each other and I will never leave you…only when wade wants to do it then I'll have to reconsider."

Tamar laughs. "Sure…make sure Lauarnitis puts you on the pill."

It was around 3am when Wade deiced to leave the hotel room. The guys talked about everything and Wade couldn't take anymore but he wanted to see Jade one last time before he went to bed. There's was something about the blonde he couldn't put his finger on be he took a liking to her.

**Wade: You up?**

**Jade: Depends on where you at**

**Wade: Outside your door **

Before he knew it Wade was met the blonde that had been walking through his mind all day. "Hi."

"Hi, what do you want? These are booty call hours."

"Well you said it not me." He smirks leaning up against the wall. "Sorry to wake you-"

"Don't worry about I just have to catch a flight oh in three hours."

Wade loved her sarcastic nature. "Your cute."

"So are you."

"What do you want to do about?" She said.

Before licking his lips lightly he Wade looks Jade up and down. "Everything."

"Maybe next time cowboy." she reaches on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek. "Night."

"Good night Jade."

Wade walks off in the opposite direction excited about a new found something he just shared with Jade. Unaware to the handsome Brit that everything transpired between him and Jade didn't go unnoticed by someone in the hallway.

Cenaortonfan69 & Dannycena42


	9. Chapter 9 Getting close

Season 1 ep 9 Getting close

Tampa, Fl

Still injured, Daniel was coming along but the healing and rehab was a hell. He moved everything back to Tampa for Melinda and not only did it made his life happier but it made his life easier. Both Daniel and Melinda found out they were having a baby boy and Melinda was preparing a baby shower this weekend.

"Mom, everything going to be blue?"

Melinda looks down at her daughter who was tracing her round belly with her finger tip. "Um yes your going to have a little brother."

"Oh, so no pink or yellow?" Kylie said placing her hands on her hips.

"No, not today." Melinda saw the sadness on her daughters face. "But, there will be chocolate and vanilla cup cakes."

Kylie eyes widen. "Oh okay!"

"Well lumpy himself." Melinda jokes with Daniel as he enters the room. "Hey baby."

"Hey." They share a kiss. "Why don't you have someone helping baby?" Daniel asks.

"Babe I'm fine the cake and everything is already here now its just the food that's coming soon. Candice is actually on her way now to help." Melinda says looking down at her gold Rolex watch that Daniel bought her a year ago for a birthday gift. " I am going to shower and change." She kisses him. "Your wearing that?"

Daniel looks down. He was wearing basketball shorts short and a tank top. "What?"

"Change?" Melinda says brushing his brown and gray hair down that was sticking up. "Now."

He looks at is daughter. "She bossy isn't she."

Kylie shakes her head no. "Can I have a cup cake?"

Daniel looks around. "Only if you agree with me that your mom is bossy."

"Yea, she is and I love you daddy." Kylie smile knowing full well what she was doing.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Miami,FL

"So what's plan for today?" Jade asks turning to Tamar.

"Not sure, what do you want to do?" Tamar looks at her.

Jade smiles. "Well we have money, so let's shop. I would say let's call Wade but he's in Tampa. Or what about Disney World?" Just then her phone rings. "WADE!"

"My ear!" He laughs. "Where are you?"

"Were in Miami…" Jade was about to go on but stop, Wade just needed to know they were in Miami.

"Where at?"

"What's with the questions sexy?" Jade says as she flops on the bed.

"Because I am in Miami with Orton and Jonathan is here for a radio show, did you guys want to meet up at wet willies later?"

"Sure."

Wade then thought . "Oh bring your ID they check for those."

"Right…ID's…okay." Jade ends the call. "We need some fake ids quick."

"How about we just wait until were 21-"

"Tamar, that's like ….5 years from now, you think they'll just look at the picture?"

"Just invite them back here we'll have a party here?" Tamar says.

Jade stares and Tamar. "Oh wow your loosening up, I like it now all we need to do is pop that cherry!"

Tamar tosses the pillow. "Bitch!"

* * *

Tampa, Fl

Alicia was beyond happy to know that Layla and Randy were a couple, it was a bout time. "Tell Randy you'll see him later tonight, can we get to Melinda's house and you have a conversation with me?"

Layla pulls her curly hair away from her face. "Victoria is getting jealous-"

"Ohhh real names."

"Yeah, I'll be back in Miami soon babe…okay later." Lalya hangs up the phone. "I am all yours-"

"If I tell you something promise you won't tell?" Alicia says.

"What? Its not about Randy is it-"

"Girl hell no, its about Melinda. I was going to talk to her about you and that was the same night the legends were there…I saw her and Kevin Nash. They weren't doing anything but I believe if Daniel saw them he'll be piss-"

"Well what was going on?" Layla ask her wondering.

"His hands were on her belly and her hands were covering his it was…it was just you know…may I think I am putting much into it."

"Maybe so, she loves Daniel."

"Yeah…forget I said anything." _But only if you saw what I did._

* * *

"Thank you man for coming like seriously…thank you." Daniel said shaking Booker T's hand after greeting his wife Sharmell.

"No problem man. How is that healing?"

"Not quick enough." Daniel confess, he was ready to be back in the ring. "I guess because I am getting old."

"Jonathan coming?" Booker ask seeing Candice was already there.

"No, not that I know of I know he has a radio show in Miami though."

"He's lucky to be alive, Sharmell would have killed me." Booker spoke in a low tone Daniel.

Daniel laughs. "No Melinda would've cut my dick off and then killed me."

They laugh lightly. "Beer?" Booker asks him.

"Follow me."

* * *

Miami, Fl

Instead of meeting at Wett Willies, Jade convince everyone to meet them on the beach. Drinks, swimming and fun in the fun. While Randy, Jade, and Wade played on the beach, Tamar decide to join Jonathan under the umbrella. "Hey, Champ."

Jonathan looks from his phone. Tamar notice the sadness in his face. "Sup kid."

"I'm not a kid I'll be 21 in three months." Tamar playfully shoved him. "What's the matter?"

"Home stuff. I'm thinking about dropping the title and just working out things at home with my family."

"Mind telling me what's the matter?"

"Naw, its too complicated and besides, I think word is already out." Jonathan states uncomfortably, but still his handsome features were happy. "But everything will be fine."

"Well, you say its at home so you got kids n stuff?" Tamar asks as her hands dig into the sand.

"Yes, Karla and Carmen 6 and 4." Jonathan face lights up. "Those are my babies."

"Their mom?-"

"The love of my life." Jonathan says wanting to say more but was not sure if it was the right thing to do.

"Well, when my dad made my mom mad sad he said he loved her and bought her something-"

"Well what I did was maybe way horrible than your did-"

"if you didn't black your wife's eyes and use her basically as a punching bag then no…" Tamar said flatly.

Jonathan turns to the younger female and see pain flash across her face. "No I never would lay a hand on Candice…I'm sorry you had to experience that though kiddo."

"No worries." Tamar smiles. "Go see your wife now, you got time don't ya?"

"She's in Tampa-"

"Then go to her." Tamar insists. "How long has she been mad at you?"

"Months but were working through it, im just ready to get some answers."

"Then go to her and get them…see you Monday with great results old man."

Leaving, Jonathan knew Tamar was right never thought that he was going to listen to kid on advice for marriage…well she's not a kid…a young adult.

Jade was beyond herself, she was playing on the beach with two hot guys. She knew Randy was taken but Wade she had all to herself. "You know this is my first time being at the beach?"

"Shut up." He laughs. "Where are you from?"

"Alaska." Jade says flatly.

"So you can see Russia huh?" Wade jokes.

"Shut up."

"What your folks think about you doing this business-"

"I can care less about what they think, and they could care less about what I do." Jade said in almost a spatty tone. "Besides, I am free now, out living in Miami on my off day and I've met a handsome Brit."

Wade winks at her. "You sure did, come on let's get something to eat." Wade turns to Randy. "Yo loverboy get off the phone, were about to get something to eat."

"Where is he going?" Jade asks Tamar after seeing Wade leave.

"He's going to handle some business to told me to tell you guys goodbye." Tamar smiles. "I'm hungry."

"Were going to eat." Jade says.

"Why the goofy smile?" Tamar always knew when Jade was up to something.

"I am so gonna get laid."

"Stop, your going to get in trouble." Tamar says not wanting both Wade and Randy to hear them as they were approaching them.

Jade arches a brow. "That my middle name, you must've forgot."

Hours later…Candice had watch and played the roll of hostess since, Melinda's sister Mona was out of the country. Candice had ended the phone conversation with her daughters and went back to attending the baby shower.

**Jonathan: My wife still there?**

**Daniel: Yes**

**Jonathan: I'll be there in two hours so stall**

**Daniel: Don't think I need to, Mel still hasn't open gifts.**

Jonathan rolls his eyes, he knew what Daniel was going through, games , opening gifts and etc.

** Jonathan:I feel for you bro, See you then and wish me luck.**

**Daniel: Don't get pull over either **…

* * *

After opening gifts, and cutting cakes, Melinda turns to her husband. "Hey babe, you need anything?"

Daniels takes her hand and guides her down. "No, honey rest. Candice has it under control, besides you don't need to wait on my and your pregnant."

"Exactly I am pregnant, I can move around besides, it helps with the baby-"

The sound of the doorbell got everyone who was left in the house off guard minus Daniel. Melinda sighs walking over to the door. "Hey…" She greets the man on the other end surprised, Melinda's face was priceless.

"Hey Mel, Cady still here?"

Melinda nods and opens the door wider for the Champion. As he walk pass the couple he as greeted in the arms of their daughter. "Johnny hi!"

"Sup Kylie honey." Both Candice and Jonathan eyes met. He finally gives the kid in front of him his attention. "You mind if me and Candice talk for a while."

"Sure." Kylie gives Jonathan one last hug and gives Candice a hug as well before leaving the kitchen.

Jonathan slowly walks towards her. "Hey."

"Hi."

"Can we talk outside in private?" Jonathan said nodding towards the patio. He couldn't help but smile inside to see Candice was still wearing her wedding ring.

"Sure."

As the couple made their way towards the patio, both Daniel and Melinda along with Sharmell and Booker pretend to clean up. "Daniel, sit down your going to make it obvious were ear hustling."

Daniel laughs handing over the paper plates to Sharmell. "I'll just make sure my kid gets to bed on time then…you better fill me tho."

She winks. "I will."

Jonathan and Candice stood outside by the pools side of the Carter home. Jonathan places both of his hands inside of his pockets. "So…how you been?"

"Great, great." She nods looking at the water.

"Do you still want this marriage to work?" He asks simply.

"Yes I do." Candice spoke honestly. "I do and for some strange reason I am still in love with you. Throes feelings didn't change Jonathan."

He walks up towards him slowly grabbing her hands. "I can't go back and undo things but, I wish I could. I never wanted to hurt you and kids." Their foreheads now touching. "I love you Candy."

Light tears began to water down her face. "Then …then why did you do that?"

Jonathan was now betrayed by his own eyes. "Baby…"

"I think we need to help."

"No no we don't." He says in a soft tone.

Candice knew Jonathan was stubborn, but at least when it came to their marriage, she assume that he would budge...she was wrong. "Aren't you concern about us and the girls?"

Jonathan lifts his head up. "Yes."

Candice looks up into his eyes and she instantly got lost in them just like she had been those 9 years ago. But he wasn't going to budge, then she wasn't about to either. "Then I guess I need more time."

"Fuck." Jonathan sighs.

"I'm not the one who had a two yea affair-"

Before Jonathan could respond he was cut off due to a large banging noise coming from the kitchen. It was Booker who had knocked over two empty Kegs. "My bad, I was…we were looking for some stuff." He says pushing both Sharmell and Melinda back inside the home.

Candice looks to Jonathan by cupping her face. "Well if your not willing, then I need more time." She kisses him on the cheeks and walks away. This was his fault he knew it, the last things he want was to have the press complete strangers in his business, but his family was everything. "Hey Candice."

She stops and turns around. "Yes."

"Were going to be going to Europe soon…I might be gone more than I am now. So I'm dropping the title to spend more time at home."

She smiles. "Great, I just hope you re think our marriage while your there. We need help to get through this." Candice walks back inside the home

Jonathan sighs. "No we don't, you just need to do what I say." It was now six months since Candice knowing if the two affair that Jonathan had. He knew deep down there was something that had to be done but sitting in a doctor room in perfect health was something the champion wasn't going to do.

* * *

Before heading to bed, Melinda shoots a text Alicia knowing that the girls were heading back to Miami.

**Melinda: Text me when you guys made it back home**

**Victoria: Sure will, Laylas driving, well be there around 1 am or so**

**Melinda: Ok, thanks for coming and everything**

**Victoria: No problem, so I meant to ask you what's up with Nash?**

**Melinda: None of your business and leave it that way**

Alicia arches her brow and didn't reply. _Okay, I'll leave it alone…for now_

_Thanks for the reviews!_


	10. Chapter 10 Tell me you just didn't say

Season 1 ep 10 Tell me you just didn't say that

Tampa, FL

"So, there was nothing resolved?" Daniel asks Jonathan. Both men were sitting on the poolside of Daniels home. Summer was about to come in and the Florida heat was heating up. Jonathan had lost the title that past Monday on Raw. He was beginning a new feud with Ken Kennedy but that only resulted in a kayfabe injured leaving Jonathan time personal time off.

Jonathan turns to Daniel. "No, she still wants to me to go to a counselor."

"Then do it."

"No, we don't need it." He scoffs.

Daniel laughs. "You are stubborn. Shit, Jonathan I mean you owe her at least one session. 2 freaking years?"

Jonathan sighs. He was beginning to get piss off. "Okay I know that stop bringing the shit up."

"Try man before you go to Europe." Daniel suggested. "Couldn't hurt."

"Naw…She'll come around. Our relationship will be mutual just without the sex or any of the touchy feely stuff." Jonathan hate to admit he miss Candice affections, but he refuse to make a move.

* * *

Houston, TX

Before Raw started, Stephanie called a quick meeting with both Jade and Tamar. With a weak smile, the heiress crosses her arms. "You need to keep the relationship between you and certain wrestlers to a minum. I assume that Lauranitis explain to you about the suicide of working relationships? Things can get out of hand."

"Yes he did but he never said we couldn't flirt." Jade smiles.

Stephanie figure that she was the trouble maker. "Listen, keep your legs close and no one would get in trouble got it." Both Tamar and Jade had the look of shock on their faces. "The last thing anyone needs is to get trouble around here alright."

After getting grilled, both ladies turn to each other while walking back to Lauranisits office who just made GM of both Raw and Smackdown. "I won't tell if you wont."

"Jade please, just stop hanging around Wade."

"No screw her. Listen no one is really going to find out about our age okay. We are both very mature in soul and body." Jade smirks. "Besides, let get ready for our bikini match!"

"Are you kidding me?" Randy laugh couldn't believe what he was reading.

"What mate?" Wade asks.

"They are putting me in a angle with Mike."

Wade eyes became as big as saucers, then he just burst into laugher. "Wow, ya'll still hate each other though and you fucked his ex.."

"Pretty much."

"Maybe the suits are testing you, I mean you did pretty good with the angel of Kofi." Wade says. "Maybe they don't know about you and Mike personally."

Randy gave him a 'yeah right look' which made the Brit laugh. "Go talk to him."

"No."

"Randal. " Wade said. "Be the bigger person-"

"I am didn't you see my dick on the internet a while ago?" Randy said smirking leaving the room. "Did you jut call me Randal?"

Layla was beyond excited and ready for her match. One because it was on Raw and two she'd finally get to show case her real talent on TV and in front of a live television audience. Her opponent none other than Alicia Fox.

"Don't take my moves to heart okay?"

Layla smiles. "Sure won't."

The match was first up and Layla couldn't be more nervous. As the bell singled, the Brit locked up with the former Women's champion.

Randy sighs not believing that he was about to takes Wade's advice. He was the bigger man, in his pants and all around. He took another deep sigh as he knocked on a locker room door.

"Yea?" Just so happen Mike open the door.

"Can I talk to you?" Randy said not giving him any eye contact.

"About?" Mike spat.

"Listen dude, we are about to be working together. So to put on a good show and sell to the crowd we have to co exist. So, what's up because in the end they are going to give me the strap anyway." Randy cockyness came out later than he expected. Mike didn't removed from the door.

"Listen, we'll talk on the plane alright."

"Fine."

* * *

Tampa, FL

Melinda couldn't help but smile as Layla got the pin and both ladies put on a great match. Melinda looks down to see both Kylie and Daniel resting on her belly. The baby boy kicked and was moving like a fish inside of her. Daniel looks up into Melinda's' eyes. "He's active huh?"

"Yeah, that's what been going on in my uterus lately."

He laughs. "I should be getting my boot on so I'll be able to help more with the baby when he comes."

Melinda smiles. "I love having you around but I hate seeing you injured too."

Daniel places his hands on Melinda's belly. "It was hard at first but, I know this means the world to you."

"Thank you."

"I'm sleepy now." Kylie said yawning. "You guys talk too much I am going to bed."

Both Daniel and Melinda looked at each other. "Well excuse us." Melinda laughs.

"Goodnight." Kylie kisses them both and heads to bed.

Daniel then gives his wife a lustful look. "Now let us go bed."

Melinda laughs. "Seriously Daniel, don't think so."

"Oh come on, you-"

"Damn it are you FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Melinda yells.

"Okay damn we don't have to-"

Melinda puts her hand up waving at Daniel. "No…no my water just broke!"

* * *

Houston, TX

Tamar wonders through the hall to find Jonathan alone in his locker room. "Thought you were out of action?"

"I was, but hey, that's the magic of television I am back."

She laughs. "So what's the plan with you and the arm sling?"

"Attack Kennedy with this pipe."

Tamar eyes widen. "Awesome. So tell me this because I haven't seen you in weeks how did everything go?"

"Not so well kiddo." Jonathan says giving the younger female a weak smile.

Tamar takes a seat next to him. "So, its over?"

"No, were just taking a break everything is mutual. But I am going to get her back."

"Well good. And great news, I'll be joining you on the European tour."

Jonathan smiles. "Great." Have you ever been?"

"No, never been outside of Alaska really?"

"Wow, your so tan and everything…you really from there?"

Tamar nods. "Yeah, my mom is Brazilian she looks like a model and built like one too and my dad he's black."

"What do they think about you doing this?"

Tamar gives him a weak smile. "Okay I guess, my mom really-" he had to stop herself before she told on herself. "Umm they are cool about it."

"Great, they sound better than mine-"

"Trust me, lets not go there."

Then Jonathan remembered their conversation on the beach. "Im sorry you had to experience all that in your house kiddo."

"Don't worry it wasn't your fault."

"Jonathan, your segment is up next."

It just so happen that voice belong to Stephanie McMahon who was running things tonight. She had a headset on and three stacks of big paper in her hand. The youngest McMahon watched as Jonathan gives Tamar a hug and greets her at the door. "You ready JB?"

He nods a give Stephanie a smile while wrapping an arm around her. "More than I'll ever be."

Before she left the sight of Tamar, Stephanie gives her an under eyeing look as if she was warning her '_I'm watching you._'

* * *

Tampa, FL

Melinda water had broke and its been almost three hours. Daniel who was now in a boot, sat in the chair by his wife who was on the bed in labor. "Baby…how you feel?"

"Like I am about to push a dump truck through my cooch!"

* * *

Houston, Tx

Jade looks at Wade as he got dress. Both Wade and Jade gave each other lustful stares. "So…"

Jade stands on her feet. "So…" The blond began to walk towards the larger man. "Come here." Jade runs her fingers through the Wade's full dark hair that was now curled up because he just showered.

"How come you've been just running through my mind for the last weeks-"

"Because maybe your horny."

Wade pulls the female close to him. "Maybe…you should've just join me in the shower." He said huskily.

"So…looks like you going to be taking another one." Jade said running her free hand on Wade's manhood earning him a satisfied groan. "You like it huh?"

He lifts Jade around his waist and kisses her. As they tongue played around with each other, the Wade pulls Jade into the shower stall.

* * *

Tampa, FL

It was now 1 am and the baby was still not going anywhere. Daniel's mom and dad had just arrived and Melinda was still in labor. Coming out to greet them in scrubs, Daniel had a huge smile on his face.

Don smiles. "Where's my grandson is he here yet?"

"No pops he's still in there in her." Daniel says. "How is mom and Kylie?"

"Both are asleep." Don says. "You nervous?"

"A little. I mean that's my boy."

Don hugs his son. "You're a great dad to Kylie and your going to be a greater dad to your son. "

"DANIEL I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS! AHHHHH."

Daniel's eyes widen as he went back to attend his wife, who was now crowning. "That's my boy."

"Yeah and he needs to get his ass out of me now!" Melinda snaps.

"Push babe-"

"I am!" She yells.

Moments later, Melinda had given birth to a 8pound bouncing baby boy. Daniel kisses Melinda on the forehead. "Baby…you did it."

"No shit Sherlock." Melinda laughs.

"What do you want his name to be?" The nurse says.

Both Melinda and Daniel turns to each other. Melinda with a sparkle in her eyes and her baby in her arms takes in a deep breath. "Daniel Carter Jr."

* * *

Houston, TX

The show ended and Layla, Tamar, Randy, Jonathan and Alicia were trying to decide where to go after the show.

"I don't really know anything about Houston so whatever you guys have in mind is cool." Tamar says to Alicia.

"I texted Wade over an hour ago to tell him to bring his ass to your locker room." Randy says. "Were-"

Just then, to drunken Jade burst through the door falling on Tamar. "Tamar…guess what I am not a virgin anymore." She said slurry hugging her best friend. "Now you can pop your cherry and we can be like…like twins."

Wade leans against the door face red and eyes watery with a bud light in his hand.

Tamar, afraid to look around at the eyes that were now starring at her. "Jade…seriously?"

"Yeah." Jade looks up to see Alicia, Randy, Layla, and Jonathan were starring at her. "Oh shit…did I say all of that out loud?"

Thanks for everyone who read and review!


	11. Chapter 11 The European Tour Part 1 Spai

Behind the ropes Season 1 ep 11Eurpean Tour pt.1 Spain

Spain

The European tour for the superstars was more than ever the best trip by far that they looked forward too. They were able to bring their families, love ones and to give the fans an experience in that part of the World. With being in the states majority of the time, the superstars were happy to see their fans in Europe. Jonathan had just got off the phone Karla and Carmen. He decide to visit Tamar, since Jade expose her little secret he figured that he'd talk to her. Thanks to Alicia, Jonathan had found out where the female was.

"Hey, how you know I was here?" Tamar greets him with a weak smile. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy bun, yellow jogging pants and a white tank top.

"Nice to see you too kiddo." Jonathan laughs. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah." Tamar closes the door behind her and watches Jonathan. He was wearing black and green Jordan jumpsuit and black tennis shoes with a base ball cap. "Thought I'd come and talk to you and say hi."

"Hey." Tamar heads for her duffle bags.

Jonathan takes a seat. "It was really really shitty the way Jade said that but she was drunk."

Tamar knew it was coming. "Yeah, well just because she got some doesn't mean I have too."

"And your right, you need to make sure you love that person and make sure your married too them as well…but I can't fucking talk though." Jonathan mumbles while hanging his head.

"Well since you know my secret, can you finally tell me what did you do to have your wife so mad with you?"

"I cheated on my wife with another woman." He shot his head up looking Jade dead into her eyes.

Tamar stares into his brown eyes. "Oh."

"Yeah, oh." He laughs. "Well I just came to see how you were doing, I got a press conference to do."

"Okay, thank you Jonathan."

As he left, Tamar let out sigh of relief. She was happy to have another friend beside Jade and Alicia to talk to.

* * *

Layla nervously sat on the edge of the bed inside of her and Randy's hotel room. Everyone knew that she and Randy were dating but at the same time she was nervous about letting him in…all the way. "So Randy did you want me to unpack your stuff-" The condoms feel out of Randy's duffle bag and onto the bed. Picking them up Randy sees her and smirk. "What?"

"What is this?"

"Looks like a condom babe and it's magnums." He smirks.

"So whats' this suppose to mean? You just walk around carrying these?" Layla said arching a brow with a hand on her hip.

He leans against the door and his smirk turns into a grin. "Now, if I didn't pack them... you'll be mad."

The Brit tosses the condoms back into his duffle bag. "You unpack your own things I'm going to take a shower." Layla spoke grabbing the towel.

"I know you are." Randy could tell the change in him and he had to thank Layla, never would he thought he' wait a year to get into a girls pants. Layla was different, a totally different woman in his eyes.

* * *

Stamford, CT

"The superstars are in Spain this week where both Raw and Smackdown will be taped and aired lived. Also, It Paris, UK, Ireland, then back to the US, then Mexico then back to the States to get the crew home for the holidays. I was thinking to tape the shows so that the wrestlers can spend a week at home." Stephanie knew she wasn't about to receive an answer from her father but at least in the back of her mind she knew that he'll be proud of her. "So daddy I am about to go to the office, and do some more work-oh-Melinda and Daniel had a boy Daniel Jr. He's too cute." Stephanie said looking through the text picture. "Okay, so kisses." She places a kiss on his cheek. "Bye daddy, wake up soon."

The raven haired female heads back to the awaiting limo. And decides to shoot a text to John Lauranitis.

**Stephanie: Keep an eye on those girls.**

**John L: They are fine and in bed. **

**Stephanie: What time is it over there?**

**John L: Midnight**

**Stephanie: Yeah? And you are sure they in their rooms. They are getting cool with Alicia and Layla. Not to say their bad influences but still…**

**John L: Sure, I just left their room. Don't worry they are in their room**

* * *

Spain

_Docta docta, need you back home, babyDocta Docta, where you at?Give me somethingI need your loveI need your loveI need your lovingYou got that kind of medicine that keeps me comin'My body needs a heroCome and save meSomething tells me you know how to save meI've been feeling weird, oh!Oh,__I need you to come and rescue me_

Alicia, Jade, Jonathan, Randy, Wade, Booker T his wife Sharmell, Layla, Jade and Tamar headed to the nightclub that night. After a day full of press conferences, wrestling shows and signing autographs, Jonathan booked a VIP table at the hottest nightclub in Spain. Thankfully, both Tamar and Jade were recognized so they had no problem entering the club.

"This is sooo freaking cool!" Jade yells over the music.

_Make me come aliveCome on turn me onTouch me, save my lifeCome on and turn me onI'm too young to dieCome on and turn me onTurn me onTurn me onTurn me onTurn me onMake me come aliveCome on turn me onTouch me, save my lifeCome on and turn me onI'm too young to dieCome on and turn me onTurn me onTurn me onTurn me onTurn me on_

Platform pumps completed Jade's yellow mini one sleeve dress. Her blond hair left flowing. Tamar had on nude sued booties, leather leggings and a black sheer long sleeve top that showed off her abs. Black hair pulled into a ponytail. Jade turns to Tamar with a pleading look.

"I am so sorry again Tam don't be mad at me please."

Tamar smiles before giving her a weak smile. "Its cool, go get your man."

Jade sees Wade waving at her and it seems he's already had too much to drink. Grabbing Tamar by the head, Jade rushes to Wade and up the stairs to the booth.

_Oh, you make it, make it rightMy temperature is super highIf I scream, if I cryIt's only 'cause I feel aliveMy body needs a heroCome and save meSomething tells me you know how to save meI've been feeling weird, oh!Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

Jonathan walks over and greets Tamar and Jade but takes Tamar into a harmless embrace. Sharmell leans over to her husband. "Book, I think he's moved on too fast and a little too young don't you think?"

"That's none of our business- here drink up." Her husband said moving his drink from his hands to her mouth

"What you want to drink darlin'?" Jonathan asks Tamar.

"Rum and coke." Tamar figure she'll try it because she doesn't really know about drinking, that was something her dad always got. She watches as the older man in front of her eyes widen. "What?" She asks him.

"Nothing, I thought you were going to say something like a…Malibu or something soft."

Tamar shrugs her shoulders. "I'll try that too.-Hey has anyone ever told you that you look like Eddie Cibrian but without the dimples and darker?"

Jonathan laughs. "Yeah I do, but can we agree we I look better."

Tamar nods. "Sure do."

_You've got my life in the palm of your handsCome and save me nowI know you can, I know you canD,D,D,D,Don't let me die young, I just want you to father my youngI just want you to be my docta, we can get it crackin' chiropractor, I, I, I, II,I,I I know you can save meAnd make me feel alive_

* * *

Walking back towards the room, both Layla and Randy kissed the entire time there. Breaking away, he opens the door and pulls Layla on the bed with him. "So…you sober?"

"A little?" She slurred still kissing me. "Are you going to do it?"

"We don't have too. But, I can sure see how you taste." He licks his lips. "Lay down."

* * *

Tamar was heading back to her room alone, Alicia went to another room with some guy she couldn't remember his name, and Jade ended up spending the night with Wade. Closing the door behind her, there was a knock on the door. It was Jonathan.

"Hey, I think either Jade or Alicia left their clutch."

Tamar smiles. "Now how do you know it's a clutch Jonathan?"

"I have a wife remember." He said closing the door behind him. "Did you have fun tonight?" He says leaning on the door frame.

"Hell yeah that was awesome." Tamar smiles, she couldn't get it out of her mind how much Jonathan looked like Eddie Carbin. "Ow."

"What?" He asks with concern in his face.

"I didn't get that taken care off. I was suppose to head to the trainer, I landed on my back pretty hard tonight."

"Come here." Jonathan said.

Jonathan began to message the younger females shoulders. Moments had pass and Tamar lets a slight moan from her lips.

"Don't be embarrassed, that means I am doing It right." Jonathan said in a low tone.

"This is low." Tamar removes herself from the older mans grips. "You think because your being all nice to me-you know I am a virgin so you want something fresh huh?"

"Girl are you nuts, I came here to return a purse and I was being nice because I'm nice-"

"Oh yeah right."

Jonathan laughs. "Please, the last thing I need is to be some girl fantasy of being her first alright."

"Fantasy, oh get the hell outta here. What makes you think I can't go down the hall and find better." She said stepping to Jonathans larger muscled frame.

_This little bitch has lost her mind_. "Go ahead and be a slut then."

Before Tamar knew it, her body disowned her. She launches herself into Jonathans arms the two began kissing each other. Jonathan lays the female on her back on the bed. "Damn I want you."

He whispers as his hands explored her body. Clothes were tosses on the floor and Tamar's ponytail loosen. "Wear your hair down from now on."

"Okay." Tamar didn't know what to do. Her body was doing things she'd never done before.

"Am I too heavy?"

"No…no."

"Do you want this?" He said. "I mean… its been a while since I've been with a ….you know."

"You sound like the virginity collector." Tamar said to lighten the mood. "Just take it slow."

"You sure?" Jonathan says.

"Yes…I like you so…"

Jonathan smirks. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask you something?" He said, Tamar nods yes. "Have you ever played in it before? You know ever had a guy eat you our finger you?"

Tamar turns away. "No, but yes I have played with myself before."

Okay, at least she has some type of experience. He thought. "I just really don't want to hurt you or regret anything."

"You won't…I promise."

Jonathans face his the neck of the younger female. As his large member enter the Tamar, her mouth escape with a gasp. "The pain won't last long, I promise you." He kisses her on the lip and neck. "Damn." He grunts moving slowly in and out of her. Now he was fully going in and out of the female thrust were slow and steady.

You have got to be kidding me. "This is fucking amazing."

"Jonathan, I have to pee."

"Nooo…mmm no you don't your about to come so keep moving your hips to the rhythm."

In between her inner thigh and all over body in pain, Tamar kept up with the thrust to match Jonathans. "Relax your muscles." He told her. "That's it…fuck…ahhh."

"Ahhhh, Jonnn-ahh." Tamar eyes rolls into her head as her body release an ecstasy she couldn't explain. Falling asleep quickly, She curled up in Jonathans muscular arms. Kissing her on the forehead, he embraced her. _Jonathan, what the hell are you doing, you had an affair for two years, now your sleeping with co workers?_

* * *

The loud banging noise had awoken the handsome Brit out of wonderful sleep. Wade knew that there was a flight to Liverpool to catch in the next five hours so the unaware wake up call was good for him.

"What!" He opens the door to see John Laurinits on the other side.

"Great way to answer the door Stu." He said. "Good morning."

"Good morning!"

"We have a flight to Liverpool, and actually, Tamar and Jade, have you seen them?"

Wade has an expression on his face that was priceless. "Why would I know?"

"Because Kelly told me she saw you two along with Alicia."

_Kelly needs to keep her damn mouth shut_. "Well you just woke me up out of your sleep so…no I haven't seem them since yesterday."

John gives him room a quick peek from the door only to see a messy bed he just rolled out in a gym bag, suit cases on the floor. "Alright."

Leaving, Wade shuts the door and the places a smile on his face as the covers on his king-size bed are thrown into the air.

"Gotta go babe." She kisses him.

"Hey, don't get caught." Wade says watching out for Laurinits who just step on the elevator door.

"I won't." Jade kisses him. "Later."

* * *

Jonathan awakes starring at the ceiling and with Tamar on his arm. He hears her moaning and kisses her lightly on the cheek. "I can help with that."

Tamar almost forgot about last night, deeply she wanted it to be a dream but it was too late she already had slept with a legend Jonathan Barretta. "Umm I think my body needs a rest but-"

"HEY TAM WE-Oh shit." Jade jaws drops.

The door burst open and thankful Jade was on the other end. "Jade…hey."

"Hey…" Jade eye lands on Jonathan. "I'll go into the bathroom and getting ready."

Jonathan rolls his eyes as he leaves the bed looking for his boxers. He kisses Tamar on the lips. "We'll talk about this later?"

"Sure."

* * *

Leaving the hotel room with the same clothes as he had on the night before. He finally arrived at his suite to see Booker standing at his door.

"Hey man, I wanted to work out before our flight later but-." Booker notice the clothes he was wearing. "But maybe you worked out somewhere else with someone else." Jonathan smirks opening the door to his room not saying a word. "Hey man you don't have to tell me anything just make sure you know what your doing. Gotta get ready for my flight, later man."

The thing is Jonathan didn't know what he was doing. Everything had happen so suddenly. _The affair and now Tamar, really what the hell was I thinking?_

* * *

"_Turn me on By David Gutta featNickiMinaj Thanks for the reviews love love everyone! #mauh _

_One more episode to go...will there be a season 2?_


	12. Chapter 12 The European Tour Part 2Paris

Behind the ropes Season 1 ep 12 European Tour pt 2: Paris **(Season Finale)**

Jacksonville, Fl

Melinda was now at home and had been for a few days. Breast feeding, changing and etc was something she had to get re use to. It had been six years since she's done this. "Damn it." Melinda said looking down at the new born she was breast feeding.

"Just like your daddy huh?" Daniel says planting a kiss on her forehead. "That's my son DJ."

The newborn was now smiling and laughing. He had Daniel features no sign of Melinda anywhere. "So, what's going on with that leg of yours?"

"Healing up real well, but still need some time you know." Daniel said looking at their baby that Melinda was holding.

"What?" Melinda asks him.

"Nothing, just that you are amazing." Daniel laughs.

"You are too…sometimes." Melinda laughs. "I love you."

"Love too."

The buzzing of one of their cell phones threw the couple off guard. ""It's mine."

"It's lock." Daniel said.

Melinda arched her brow. "Then hand it over duh."

**KN: Congrats on the baby.**

**Melinda: TY**

**KN: Boy or girl?**

**Melinda: Boy and he is amazing**

**KN: I hope so…you never answer my question that day in your office.**

**Melinda: And I won't**

**KN: You act as if it was my baby ;)**

**Melinda: Bye Kevin**

She tosses the phone on the couch and attends to her infant.

"Who was that?" Daniel wonders as he began gathering Kylie's clothes from the basket. Melinda's face was a dead giver

Melinda sighs. "Candice." _Remember to erase all of that_

* * *

Paris, France (There is a eight to nine hour difference so its early morning for the superstars, and evening time for US)

"Bitch, tell me what the deal is?" Jade said whispering to her friend at baggage claim. "You and JB?"

"Keep your voice down." Tamar rolls her eyes.

"And your not denying it either…ahhh girl talk!" Jade yells through the airport.

* * *

Jonathan had to find Tamar and talk with her. He needed to explain to the young female that what happen between them was not for them to repeat it. But another thought crossed his mind is that less than twenty four hours ago he receive a gift from Tamar in which was her virginity. The buzzing of his cell phone turned the champion from his thoughts. "Hey baby."

"Daddy!" Karla yells cheerfully through the phone. "I miss you!"

"Miss you guys too." Jonathan laughs. "What you two been up too?"

"Going to school and going shopping. Mom bought me and Carmen a purse its Gucci."

Jonathan knew that by now. The bill already paid, thank God he found passion in his career to take care of his family but mostly his girls, they deserved the best. But know the girls were exposed the labels and Gucci although he loved the designer, he girls were too young for that. "Oh yeah."

"Yeah I am going to wear it and show it too you, me and Carmen got matching ones and mommy got one too."

"Great baby, where's your mom and Carmen?" He asks.

"Carmen is sleep and mommy is taking a bath. I wanted to know when you'll be home."

"Another few week, but daddy will be on tv tonight and I am going to point to the screen, wink and wind the match just for you, your sis and mom are you going to watch it?" Since the time difference was some time apart, he Raw that was tape 48 hours ago was going to air tonight.

"Yes, and I love you daddy."

"Love you too bug gotta got get on my flight." As Jonathan ends the phone call with his oldest daughter, Jonathan had gotten cold and without looking pulls out his jacket from his Gucci carry on bag. _Wow, maybe I am the reason my kids are addicted to this stuff._

* * *

"So spill." Jade said emptying out her Nike bag. She was sneaking around and spending the night with Wade which was fun, but with Lauranitis creeping around there was no time to get caught. "Come on tell me-"

Tamar laughs. "It just happened, I mean damn." She broke out blushing. "Wow, it hurt but its great but then again early this morning it was amazing!"

Jade laughs but her smile slowly swept away. "Look if you did this because I joking around with you-"

"Please, hell no Jade it just happened. He brought back your purse I got mad at him for something I can't remember now and next thing you know-"

"He' the cherry popper!"

Tamar shakes her head and laughs. "Shut up, listen we gotta meet Lauranitis down in the lobby let's go."

"She's my cherry pie." Jade sang.

"Shut up."

"It's a song, and im going to download it."

Tamar makes a face. "Song? Who sings it?"

"Don't know I heard Wade singing it in the shower one time. I think he said Warrant or something?"

Tamar makes a face. "What the hell is Warrant?"

* * *

Majority of the wrestlers, had either made it there already to the hotel or was on their way. Jonathan decide to talk to Booker T and Sharmell, he notice Tamar and Jade. He gave the younger female a small smile that did not got un notice to Sharmell.

Meanwhile, Tamar looks away bashful. But her looks fade as another female. Her dark locks followed and touched the middle part of her back, wearing ripped blue jeans, a blue shirt that was tied up in front and white aviators, Tamar watches as the former heavyweight champion face when to surprise.

"baby?" She hear him says.

"Hey John-"

"Daddy!" His girls run to him in a hug.

"Oh my God." Tamar mouths softly.

"I know, she's smoking hot and those heels are hot too." Jade says.

"No…that's his wife."

* * *

Candice reaches inside of her white Louis Vuitton Arsty MM handbag for her cell phone. Before after giving Sharmell a hug, she watches as her husband shows their daughters love.

"I didn't know you were coming?" Jonathan said picking up Carmen and holding Karla by the hand.

"This is Paris, and besides…" Candice leans over. " I still love you so I came."

Jonathan give her a warm smile. "Good answer."

"What room we in?" Candice said as the bell boy came through with Louis Vuttion luggage.

"I'm going to get it change to the penthouse so the girls can share a room."

"Okay."

* * *

"That's a $2,890 handbag ugh I envy her." Alicia says jokingly to Layla watching Candice and Jonathan together. "They look so cute."

"Yeah, they are." Layla said. "So I think im going to get it tonight with Randy." Layla was never the type to talk about her sex life with friends but she was excited especially after the skills Randy had showed her a few days ago.

"Yeah?" Alicia smiles.

"Yeah I mean it is Paris and we've been dating for a while."

"Well he's with Miz so how about this, let's go by some candles, some rose petals and you some sexy bra and panties and make it a night."

Layla had a smile on her face. "But you think we can do that in time?"

"Yes if you stop talking get checked in and go."

* * *

After moving everything to a penthouse, Candice had unpack all the girls items while Jonathan was doing a interview on the phone. The girls played with the games and Candice was now heading towards the Master suite of the penthouse. She remove her designer pumps and sat on the edge of the king-size bed.

"No thank you guys anytime…bye." Jonathan places his cell on the counter of bathroom and walks towards the bed where Candice was resting. "Un pack later…I'm glad you came you and the girls."

"Since you wont go to counsel I guess us spending time together wont hurt, but the girls are going to have to be back Tuesday. I don't believe in taking our kids out of school-"

"But, its for me and besides were paying them big money so, they better deal with it." Jonathan smiles. "So..I was thinking lunch later but real later we'll put the girls to sleep and have dinner just the two of us?"

"Yeah, that's nice."

"So I guess until then you guys go shopping or something, I need to get downstairs, got a meet." he places a kiss on her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you"

* * *

Layla was beyond freaked out, she didn't know what to expect out of Randy. The oral was good, but now she planned on finding out how good his thrusts were. Her hair curly, and wearing a pair of matching black nude lace panties from Agent porvactor. The store in Paris was way larger than the one back in Miami. Rose petals, and candles surrounded the hotel suite and she laid there waiting for him. She sighs.

**Stephanie: Quick change of plans, for Raw and smack down taping this week and all of the house shows, your going to be teaming up with Alicia, and wrestling Lisa and maybe taking on Beth. So get your rest and well talk more once you come back to the states…good luck.**

**Layla: Great, thanks so much.**

Layla was excited and pumped, she was wrestling wrestlers and that's what she had been wanting all along. Too excited she couldn't sleep, and still wondering where Randy is.

**Layla: are you coming to the room anytime soon?**

**Randy: Still going on this shit with Miz, don't wait up. I wish I can say what time but I cant**

**Layla blows out the candles and flops on the bed. **

**Layla: ok, nite nite**

* * *

Dinner had been amazing, and Jonathan couldn't help but smile ear to ear that his family had came to Paris. Dinner, had been great as well, Candice strip down to a t-shirt and boy shorts and hop in the bed and Jonathan soon followed after he checked on the girls.

"I miss you." he turns to her.

"Same here." Candice smiles. "I had fun tonight."

Jonathan sighs turning on his sides giving his wife his full attention. "Candice, its been months, talk to me."

"I told you what I wanted."

"Yeah and I told you already the answer to that. Look-" Jonathan took in a deep breath. "Let's just talk about us okay?"

Candice looks into his chocolate eyes. "I said I need time."

"Babe its been months, shit actually since Melinda's pregnancy-"

"This takes time Jonathan, I still am in love with you but the trust…to find out that you had an affair for two years…that hurts and it still does. Do you know not only how embarrassing it was thank God it was Melinda and Sharmell in there and no one else, but when you confirmed everything my heart just…for real it just broke."

Jonathan pulls the female closer to him. "I just want you back in my arms again, I don't have a explanation for my action its just something that happened I got caught up and I am sorry."

"Let's get some rest, you have a radio interview to do." Candice says as she sighs. "Goodnight."

_I can't believe this, like really I cannot_. Jonathan gets up out of bed, places his jacket on and baseball cap.

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"For a walk, I need some air." He sighs.

"Jonathan its almost midnight-" Candice was shut out by the slamming of the door behind him. He was upset, as much as Candice didn't like to see her husband upset he needed to know that it was going to be easy to have his way for her to get over things. Maybe a separation is something they needed. She'd have to tell him soon.

* * *

Tamar looks over at the buzzing from her cell phone, it was a text from Jonathan to meet him downstairs at the bar. She looks over at Jade who was sound asleep and made a shot for it. As she got on the elevator she was greeted by Sharmell. "Hello."

"Well your up late."

"Yeah, can't sleep." Tamar lied.

"So what are you going to do?" Sharmell wonders.

Umm minding my own business. "Just sit in the lobby or walk around or something until I get tired."

Sharmell stop floor had come up. She arches a brown at the younger female. "Um hmm…"

Tamar watches as the females leaves and shakes her head. "What the hell was that about?"

* * *

Randy had came into the dark room only to hit foot on Laylas suit case. "Shit." He cursed. It was now 2am and he did not intended to be that long with Mike, he wanted to spend the night with Layla in his arms. He cuts on the light to see that Layla has something plan for him. Rose petals, burned candles, and Layla in black lace bra. Randy pulls the covers down with smirk on his handsome face to see the matching panties.

He strips down to nothing and climbs gently on top of the dark beauty beneath him. Randy kisses her neck leaving a trail to her shaven area. Layla awoke to the pleasure she felt through her body.

"Randy?" She moans with her eyes still close.

"It's me baby."

Layla runs her fingers through her curly hair. "Ah-mmm."

Randy hovers over her and take her legs open them. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

Randy smirks. "Say it again."

"Yes."

Randy takes the the condom out and place the rubber on his member. As the bad boy slides inside of Layla wet heat, she was so tight, so wet just and all in all hot. Layla let Randy take control of her, Layla's hips just rock at the same movement of her lover.

"Your so hot baby."

"Mmmmm, yeah."

Randy grabs Laylas hair. "Don't close your eyes, look at me right now." He said thrusting inside of her. "That's it that's what i want to see."

Layla's bosy was overtaken by Randy. He was loving and dominant all in one. And she loved it. "Come...come on dick baby."

By that time Randy had move Lalya on top of him, and still he took control of every movement. "Fuck...ughhh."

"Ahhh I'm...ahhh."

The two climax together and Layla feel on top of Randy's sweaty body. "Get up for a second baby."

Layla slowly moves off Randy and watches him walk inside of the bathroom. Randy checks the condom for spills or holes and fleshes it down the toilet. He runs the shower water and peeks out the door.

"Get your ass in here I'm not done with you."

* * *

Papa Mack sat down at the bar talking to Jonathan. He knew him personaly and to have a guy he looked up too talk to him, was great on the road. But Jonathan really couldn't wait to talk to Tamar. He notice her expression this morning when his family showed up. Although he didn't need to explain anything to her, he because just days ago they had sex.

"Thanks for everything Mack, your beyond awesome man." Jonathan laughs taking back his shot of Jack.

"No problem, hey Tamar."

Tamar smiles nervously. "Hey Mack."

"Well I'm off to bed you know us old people."

As Mack left the bar, both Tamar and Jonathan gave each other a long stare. "Listen-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me Jonathan." Tamar says.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think she'd come."

Tamar arches a brow. "Wait, you invited your wife here and but you sleep with me?"

"It wasn't plan on sleeping with you it just happened." Jonathan says looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, it wasn't plan, but that next morning shouldn't have been planed either-"

"Don't make this is out to be my fault, you knew what you were doing too, I asked you all the questions." Jonathan spoke honestly. "I am sorry truly for everything, but I still want to be your friend if that's okay. If not I understand."

"I have to think about." Tamar says. Her feelings where beginning to take a toll on her. She knew it was wrong to like Jonathan and she knew it was even more bad for her to like him while his marriage is in the state its in. The female sighs. "Just let me think about it."

"Don't take all summer either." he leaves kissing her on her temple. "Goodnight kiddo."

"Goodnight."

"Oh by the way can I ask you something?" Jonathan smirks as she nods. "I am not calling you a lair but a few night ago when we had sex…I didn't feel your cherry pop."

Tamar became red with embarrassment. "I maybe have played with myself a few times maybe that could be it, but I was a virgin."

Jonathan licks his slightly before leaning into the younger female. "Well that's something I wouldn't mind watching."

Tamar takes his drink and finish it. "Too bad you won't find out."

_Little did they know both Jonathan and Tamar were being watch._

* * *

This ends seasons 1 season 2 will be picked up in the fall and this will be a fall show. Thanks so much for the reviews and all the support. Thanks for CandiceViperRKO co-writing Randy Orton's scenes with me, dannycena 42, and my honey bun. Love ya! See you guys this fall or next year!


End file.
